Thats What Cousins Are For
by Tigger0519
Summary: When Both Troy and Gabriella's cousins come to town, they get to know that Troy and Gabriella like each other. Will they help their hopeless cousins get together? Troyella later Summary sucks, just read! rated T. Just to be safe LAST CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Your Single!

Hi people! Its my first fanfic. so plz don't be too harsh!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Becky and zack...

Summary: The "gang" are on summer brake..When both Gabriella's and Troy's cousins come, and sees that gabi && troy are meant to be..Will they team up and help their hopeless cousins?

-------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was sitting on her bed, bored as bored can get. She was thinking about her year at East High, the musical, the work and Troy. Gabriella and Troy had become really close. Gabriella was interrupted of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door..

"It's open!" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella can you come down for a sec." It was Ms. Montez (A/N: lets call her...Kelly)

"Coming.."

When Gabriella got down stairs there was a teen about a year or so younger then she was.

"Gabs!" Yelled the teen.

"Becky! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here!" Gabriella said hugging her cousin.

"Your mom called my mom and said I could stay for summer, and here I am now!" Becky said explaining the whole thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was playing basketball and was about to make a three-pointer, he was about to make the shot when he heard a door slam. The ball when flying through the air and missing the basket.

"Man that was sad.." Said a teen with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah..hey man hows it going?" Troy said walking up to him and greeting him. (A/N: you know how all boys these days shakes hands..lol)

"Ah..you could say it could be better."

"Still don't have a girl?" Troy said with a 'don't lie' look on his face.

"Well..ok, ok I don't, ok! Not everyone could be like my cousin over here Troy Bolton!"

"What?"

"Are you saying you don't have a girl friend either?" Zack asked shocked

"..."

"You don't!"

"Well you don't have one either!" Troy snapped as he gave his cousin the ball.

" Yeah..but_ im _not the captain of a basketball team." Zack pointed out as he made a basket.

"Well maybe you should." Troy said taking the ball back from him.

"So, there _has_ to be a very lucky girl that your attention.."

"Maybe there is, and maybe theres not!" Troy said as he got ready to make a basket from the free throw line.

"Whats her name?" Zack said as he exhaled.

"Gabriella.." Troy said as he made the shot 'all net' style.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So Gabs, hows your love life going?" Becky asked in a 'tell me everything' kind way.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well you see, I , well..no." Gabriella said.

"Oh..So your telling me that Miss. Gabriella Montez is single?" Becky said in disbelieve

"Yeah..and whats with all that?"

"Oh come on Gabriella! It's only because at your other schools the guys were like fighting over you!" Becky yelled.

"Well its different here." Gabriella said as she put one of Becky shirts in the dresser.

"I can see that! There _has_ to be some guy you have your eye on!" Becky whined.

"Well.." Gabriella said with a dreamy face on.

"Gabs!" Becky said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh? oh..His name is Troy" She said like it was no big deal.

Becky grabbed her hand to make her stop putting anymore shirts into the dresser and pulled her onto the bed and sat down..

"Tell me everything!" Becky said.

So Gabriella told her about the ski loge, East High, the musical, and the triple win.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok..heres the first chappie! hope you liked it! Should I keep going?**


	2. There Back

**A/N: Thanks for the review people! only if it was 3 (...Well I forgot to tell you what Zach and Becky looks like so here it is..**

**Becky: 15, about 5 feet (yes I know short..but..its my story! lol) dark brown hair thats just under her rib cage, and dark brown eyes.**

**Zach: 15, about 5 5(hey thats taller then most of my cousins!) light-brown hair and very short and blue eyes.**

**Also I love clothes, so I might tell you what their wearing..So be on the look out for that..lol**

**Kay so as I said I luff clothes..so Gabriella is wearing a light blue baby-top with dark jeans and black adidas, with her hair in low pigtails. Becky is wearing a brown tank and jeans, with white adidas and her hair in a high pony-tail.**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There Back

_Ring Ring_. It's now around 6:00 p.m. Gabriella was in the shower and Becky was on the computer.

"Gabriella, your phones ringing!" Becky shouted.

Becky guessed Gabriella didn't hear because she didn't answer. Oh well Becky thought and picked it up.

"Hello?" Becky answered.

"Gabi?" Asked a voice.

"Umm, shes in the shower right now, can I take a message?" Becky asked grabbing a pen and paper.

"Can you tell her to call Troy?"

"Sure..." Becky said looking at the bathroom door.

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye." Right when Becky said that, Gabriella walked in.

"Who was that?" Gabriella said tiled her head.

"No one!" Becky replied sounding like she has no idea what Gabriella talking about.

"Becky!" Gabriella said starting to run after her.

"No, Gabs! Stop!" Becky said running away from her older cousin.

"Who was it?" Gabriella asked again.

"I told you, no one! Aunty!" Becky yelled hiding behind Ms. Montez. (**A/N: I know what your thinking..Yes Becky is 15, but hey..still a kid at heart!**) as she walked into the room.

"Whats going on?" Kelly said with a sigh.

"Becky answered my phone and won't tell me who called!" Gabriella said with a smile and pointing to her.

"I told you, it was no one!- AH!" Becky yelled as she ran to the chair.

Ms. Montez laughed at this, because they would always fight and make up.

"There back..." Kelly said with a soft smile.

"Who?" Both teen said in unison.

"The two of you back together, when you two were fighting all the time." Kelly said remembering.

All Gabriella and Becky did was smile.

"Now one last time, who in the world called?" Gabriella said looking into Becky's eyes.

"Fine!" Becky sighed, "Troy, he said to call him back."

Gabriella walked into her room but not before giving Becky a 'see that wasn't so hard was it?' look.  
-------------------------------------  
**A/N: I know, I know. It was short, but I had a lot of homework, and yeah...lol.  
FYI, I know Troy wasn't much in this chappie, but I promise he'll be in the next one.  
Now PLZ review..you'll get a cookie!**


	3. Bball Bois

**A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews! For all of you who did..wait for you cookie in the mail!**

**Well I know, I know that theres no romance at all yet...but wait! Lol..**

**K know..if you remember what I said in the last chappie..**

**Troy is wearing a white tee w/ basketball shorts and some white shoes..(you pick)**

**Zach is wearing the same...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The B-ball boys

Troy and Zach were, of course, playing basketball. "One on one, first one to 50, lets make it half court, only rules are..well you already know them, who ever wins has to buy dinner." Troy said to his really bored cousin.

Zach just moved his eyes to look up. **(A/N: you know when guys are sitting on the ground, with their knees to their chest and their arms holding them? hes sitting like that..)**

"I guess.." Zach said and held his hand up to let Troy help him up.

Troy sighed but helped him up.

"Bring it on!" Zach said with a smirk.

"Oh I already did!"

About 30 mins. in it was 30-27, Troy winning.

"Time out." Troy said putting his hands up.

"'kay" Zach said agreeing.

Troy pulled out his celly **(A/N: HA!) **and called Gabriella, he always called her at 6:00. It rang twice.

"Hello?" A voice asked, but it wasn't Gabi..

"Gabi?" Troy asked, turning his back on Zach.

"Umm, shes in the shower right now, can I take a message?"

"Can you tell her to call Troy." Troy said as Zach threw the ball at him, but missed.

"Sure..."

"Thanks. Bye." Troy said truing back to Zach.

"Bye." and with that they hung up.

"Who was that?" Zach asked when Troy was walking back,

"No one." Troy said with the ball.

"Ready?"

"Oh. Yeah!" Zach yelled.

"It's on!"

In the end Troy won by 5 points.

"So Troy, who did you call, really?" Zach asked putting his shirt around his neck.

"Just some girl."

"Oh _some_ girl?"

"Yeah, _some_ girl." Troy said doing the same with his shirt.

"And does this 'girl' have a name?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh.." Zach said realizing who it was. **(A/N: Zach didn't hear the phone call)**

" 'Oh' what?"

"It was the Gabriella girl huh?"

"Shut up!" Troy said smiling, and threw his towel at Zach.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Troy who picked up the phone?" Zach asked before taking a drink of his water.

"Um, I don't know..It wasn't Gabriella though."

Just then Troys phone rang. Troy put his water down and looked at his phone to check who it was. _Gabriella_

"Hello?" Troy said looking at Zach.

"Hey!" Troy smiled at Gabriella's voice, He never got tired of hearing it.

"Hey, Gabi!"

"Sorry I missed you before, I was in the shower and my cousin, Becky picked it up." Gabriella said in a sweet voice.

"No," Troy laughed, "It's okay, so my cousins here too..you wanna meet up somewhere?"

"Sure!" Gabriella answered, "How about the park in 15 mins.?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good, see you then! Bye." Gabriella said before hanging up.

"Bye."

-----------------------------------------

"So Gabs, was that Troy? and whats happening at the park?" Becky asked when she got off the phone.

"Yes, and I said we'll meet him and his cousin there.." Gabriella said going into her walk-in closet.

"Okay...I guess I'll go get ready!" Becky said and getting up of Gabs room, which was light blue with books and awards everywhere, and I mean everywhere!

"Ah huh!" Gabriella said not really paying attention.

_I have to find a way to get Gabs with this Troy guy.._ Becky thought.

---------------------------------------------

"What time are we going?" Zach asked, when Troy explained the whole park thing.

"Umm..around 10 mins." Troy said looking in his dresser.

"Alright..then." Zach said walking out of Troy's room.

" 'kay." Troy mumbled.

_There has to be a way to hook Troy and this Montez girl together.._ Zach thought..

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you go! Chappie 3! YAY! HA! well see I told you Troy would be in this chappie!**

**Next chappie..the meet..**

**Review plz! I'll give you a balloon! **


	4. They Meet

**A/N: So I hope you liked chapter 3! Sorry I didn't update sooner, its because, Becky (thats where I got the name from) my friend (she writting this with me) said that all our chapters are too short..so I HAD to make it long..to keep her happy..lol.. If you reviewed..What color balloon would you like? lol..**

**'Kay, so..yeah..Lol...**

**Gabriella is wearing what she wore during the dance-along, but with black k-swiss. Her hair was also like how it was in the dance-along. With light make-up.**

**Beckys wearing a green shirt that corsses in the back, a dark denim pants and black w/ blue Adidas. Her hair is half down and half up. Also with light make-up.**

**Troy was using a plain black shirt with jeans, and black adidas.**

**Zach is using a white shirt with jeans and white k-swiss.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Meet.

It was now about 6:45 p.m. and Gabriella, Becky, Troy and Zach were all on there way to the park. Gabriella was really looking forward to gong to the park so, her favorite cousin could meet the boy that took her heart. Becky was willing to do anything to set Gabs and '_this guy'_ up. Troy was ready to become more then friends with Gabriella, but didn't know if she wanted to. Also to show Zach that Gabriella is different then the other girls he went out with, witch was the cheerleader type. Zach really wanted to see Gabriella's cousin **(A/N:boys)** since Troy made Gabriella sound perfect.

It was a very nice day, the sun was just about to set and the breeze was just right. When Troy and Zach arrived the girls were already there. Gabriella was on the swing, while Becky was on the top of the slide. **(A/N: Just sitting)**.

"Troy, which ones Gabriella?" Zach said looking at the girls.

All Troy did was point.

"Wow, man, shes, different!"

Troy shot his a look.

"In a good way." Zach said, relizing what he said.

"Um hmm, what do you mean by different?"

"Oh, come on Troy, you don't really go for the shy, quite type." Zach said with a 'you know what i'm talking about' look.

Gabriella hear people talking and looked, Becky saw her look, so she did too. Troy saw Gabriella look his way so he smiled and waved, she did the same.

"Dang, Gabs! Hes H-O-T!" Becky said going down the slide.

All Gabriella did was laugh, and walk towards the guys. Troy saw them walking and decided to meet them half way.

"Hey!" Gabriella said hugging him. **(A/N:Like I said, their really close.)**

"Hey.." Troy said in soft way.

Becky noticed how long they were hugging, and gave Zach a look.

"So.." Becky said, and they jumped apart.

"Oh, Tory this is Becky." Gabriella said introducing her.

"Hey, this is Zach." Troy said shacking hands with Becky, as Gabriella shook hands with Zach.

"Hey." Becky said shaking Zach's hand.

When everyone was done shacking hands, they started walking to a tree with a bench under it so they could sit down. When they were talking Gabriella mouthed _'hes cute' _to Becky, who responded with a _'who?'_ _'Zach' _ Gabriella mouthed with a smile. Becky looked at Zach and back at Gabriella. _'you think?'_

"Of course." Gabriella said out loud. "Do you?"

"I guess." Becky said looking down.

"Does she what?" Troy said turing around to face the every chatty girls.

"Nothing!" Both girls yelled and grabbed each others hands and ran to the tree, laughing.

"Okay.." Zach said not really wanting to know how a girl's mind works.

"Come on before they hurt themselves." Troy said, joking of course.

When they got there, the girls were already bored...

"What took you guys so long?" Gabriella asked in a little kids voice.

"Well little girl, you ran, we walked." Troy said slowly.

Gabriella made a face, and Troy laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

For about an hour, they ran, a lot, played basketball, which the girls won, the guys didn't go easy on them I might add.

"So do you guys wanna go to my house?" Gabriella said after running after Troy for making a comment the he knew he shouldn't but did it anyways.

"Sounds fun.." Troy said, not sounding so interested. Gabriella shot him a look. "Sorry." Troy said looking inoccent. Gabriella smiled. Becky and Zach laughed, and thought _flirting..._

"Alright, lets go then." Becky said trying to hurry the teens up.

"Right behind ya!" Zach said to Becky, leaving Troy and Gabriella in the back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: KK if you review..I'll thank u in the next chappie! **

**Next chappie: What happenes when they all go to Gabirella's house? and Zach and Becky hear Gabriella and Troy sing? and what does the song mean?**


	5. Butterflies Don't Lie

**A/N:Thanks for all the wounderful reviews..I know I said that i'll thank you in this chappie..but I can't see who reviewed..stupid computer..lol..**

**Kay,**

**Gabriella is using a white tank with a swim top under it, with board shorts and her hair is up in a pony tail. 2) Capries and a pink and black tube top, black slippers and her hair is down.**

**Becky is using the same with the white thank top thingy. 2) Dark denim capries and a purple hulter, black slippers and her hair in a messy bun.**

**Troy white tank and basketball shorts. 2)Jeans, green longsleeve w/ white shirt on top, white Adidas.**

**Zach is using the same thing as Troy. 2) Jeans, red/white echo, and black Adidas.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Butterflies Don't Lie

"Troy, No! Stop! Troy!" Gabriella cried, when he was shooting with a water gun.

"You shot me first!" Troy laughed still aiming for her.

"I didn't mean to!AH!"

"Come on guys!" Becky yelled, since it was Gabriella and Troy vs. Becky and Zach in a water gun fight.

"With you two stop _flirting_?" Zach asked, trying to hint something.

Troy and Gabriella stopped when they heard this, "me?" They both said pointing to themselves, "flirt with him/her?" While they pointed to the other person, "No way!" They said shaking their heads.

"Alrighty, then." Becky said and walked over to Gabirella and started the fight.

When they were done they were all soaked, so Gabriella and Becky went to go changed, while Zach and Troy shot each other still.

"That was fun!" Gabriella said going to her room.

"Sure was." Becky agreed. "you were _so_ flirting with him." Becky said leaning against Gabriella's bedroom door.

"Who?" Gabriella asked giving a towel to Becky.

"Troy, before we started." Becky said drying her hair.

"I was so not flirting!" Gabriella said looking for another shirt. Becky gave her a 'yeah right' look, "I wasn't!" Gabriella said again.

'Okay' Becky mouthed in defeat and walked to the room where she was staying.

When Becky lefted, Gabriella started thinking. **(A/N:So like her!) **Thinking about what Becky was telling her all day, that she**(A/N:Gabriella, not Becky)** liked Troy. Gabriella was brought back to reality when she heard the boys laughing outside. Gabriella always got this feeling when she talks, sees or thinks about Troy. The feeling? You know when you get butterflies in your stomach and sometimes just feels like you _have_ to sit down? Thats the feeling. She was writing a ong about it and she started singing it..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You walk by, and my heart beats_

_A thousand time at once it seems, _

_And every time you look at me, _

_I have to tell myself to breathe_

_With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt,_

_Emotions then take over me like I've never felt._

When Becky was finish changing she was going to go back outside when she heard Gabriella singing so she listened outside the door.

_I could tell my heart each time_

_It isn't love you're just some guy,_

_Theres nothing there, and what I feel,_

_Is in my head, it isn't real_

_But I can't deny, can't even try_

_Cause I know inside butterflies don't lie_

_Is there a chance you could be mine,_

_If I let you see inside,_

_Or do you love somebody else_

_Should I keep this to myself_

_I could risk a broken heart, by telling you the truth_

_Or should I keep my secret safe and when I see you_

_I could tell my heart each time_

_It isn't love you're just some guy,_

_Theres nothing there, and what I feel,_

_Is in my head, it isn't real_

_But I can't deny, can't even try_

_Cause I know inside butterflies don't lie_

_Once again there you are_

_Anxiousness, nervous heart_

_Butterflies fluttering_

_Can only mean one thing_

_I could tell my heart each time_

_It isn't love you're just some guy,_

_Theres nothing there, and what I feel,_

_Is in my head, it isn't real_

_But I can't deny, can't even try_

_Cause I know inside butterflies don't lie_

-------------------------

When Gabriella was done she opened the door and saw Becky.

"Oh, Hey! I was just coming to get you!" Becky lied.

"'Kay'!" Gabriella said with a smile, "lets go!"

"Oh I forgot something, you go a head." Becky said.

"No, I'll wait."

When Becky got back upstairs she went into Gabriella's room and looked out the window and saw Troy.

"I got to get them together, maybe Zach would help." Becky thought out loud.

She was about halfway downstairs when she remembered what she told Gabriella and went back to get a book, to look like she really forgot something.

"Ready?" Gabriella asked when she got back downstairs.

"Yup, lets go!" Becky said linking arms with her and going outside with the boys.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Theres chapter 5! hope you liked it! plz review!**

**Song:Butterflies Don't Lie by: Kaci (they don't give her last name)**

**Next chapter:Troy sings and Zach and Becky get a plan..What happenes when Becky and Zach spend more time with each other?**


	6. Honestly

**A/N: Hey people..thanks for reviewing chapter 5! I enjoyed-ed it! Well heres chapter 6..and for those of you who are woundering if i'll put Zach and Becky together..then..you'll just have to find out..**

**Kay so this takes off right after chapter 5 so if you haven't read it..read it! also since its right off of the last chapter, there wearing the same thing...**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Honestly

Gabriella and Becky walked outside arms linked. Troy got an idea that would make Gabriella run after him again. When Troy came up with what he would do, he told Zach.

"Shes gonna kill you, man!" Zach said not wanting any part of it.

"So.." Troy said with a evil grin.

Zach smile said it all, 'don't say I didn't warn you.'

Once Gabriella was seen through the door Troy gave Zach a 'watch this' look and grabbed the basketball, aimed, waited and threw!

Missing Gabriella by an inch. Gabriella just stood there, mouth wide, eyes wide, hands coving her face. When she removed her hands she turned around to look at the ball, then looked at Becky, then Zach then Troy and back to the ball. After about 3 times of doing so, Gabriella shot Troy a 'I am go going to kill you!' look. Troy understood and smiled nervously.

"I think you better run." Becky spoke for the first time since she came out.

Troy took that suggestion and ran for his life.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled, running after him.

Zach started laughing and yelled, "Told ya!"

"Yeah, yeah, help!" Troy said running past him.

Zach looked at the two as they ran and yelled, "What the heck am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know!"

"Troy get back here!" Gabriella said brushing her hair out of her face.

Zach just got an idea, he walked over to Becky, grabbed the ball and...

"Zach don't you dare!" Becky warned.

"Do it!" Troy yelled when he saw what Zach was about to do.

"Zach!" Becky warned again.

"Now!" Troy yelled.

Zach took his chance and threw the ball and hit Gabriella in the arm, not hard though. Gabriella stopped in her tracks and looked at the ball, then Troy, then Becky and back at the ball. Then gave Zach a look that made everyone wide eyed.

"I told you not to do it." Becky said slowly.

Gabriella gave Becky a 'get him!' look and Troy got the look.

"Run." Troy said.

"What?" Troy said confused.

"Run!" Troy yelled laughing.

"Zach! Im going to so hurt you!" Gabriella yelled running after him. Becky ran after him cuz Zach told them that they couldn't catch him even if they both tried.

Troy just stood back and watched the girl that took his heart and her cousin run after his cousin. He loved it how they were all getting along so well. But he didn't love Gabi, he _couldn't_, people always said that Troy Bolton couldn't settle.

_Flashback_

_"Oh come on Troy, you've been going out with her for about a week!" This cheerleader said._

_"Yeah, and?" Troy asked getting a book from his locker._

_"Whatever!" She said and walked away._

_"Hey man!" Chad said greeting his best friend._

_"Hey. Whats up?" Troy asked closing his locker._

_"Nothing, so I saw Kaci talking to you, what did she want?"_

_"What else?" Troy asked as they walked to homeroom._

_"Oh, yeah, that." Chad said sounding bored._

_"Yeah, that. Hey man I heard her say something to her friends, do you know what she said?" Troy asked as they walked in homeroom._

_"'Troy Bolton doesn't settle'" Chad said just as the bell rang._

_End_

"I'll show everyone I can settle." Troy said, not noticing Gabriella was standing right there.

"What?" Gabriella said looking into his blue eyes.

"Nothing." Troy responded with a smile.

"Alright! Zach don't do that to Becky!" Gabriella yelled at Zach who was poking Becky, and yet again ran after him.

"Okay, sorry!" Zach said rasing his hands to protect him.

"Say that girls can _so _do anything that boys can!" Becky demanded.

"Never!"

"Fine, lets go! Basketball now!" Gabriella challenged and threw him the ball.

"You think you can beat _me?_" Zach laughed.

"Of course!" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Okay guys, one on one, first one to 15, happy?" Becky said.

"Deal!" They both said and went of to play some ball.

Troy couldn't help but smile at Gabriella confident, but them he remembered what Kaci said. He could so settle, and he'll show them. He wanted to ask Gabriella out so badly!

_I love you, I need you,  
To hold me every night.  
And when you're feeling lonely,  
Girl I'll be by your side._

I'll tell you that I love you so,  
I'll hold you and never let you go.  
Girl tell me your love belongs to me,  
And I love you honestly.

I want you to know that,  
I'm always here for you.  
Through your bad times, your saddest times  
I'll help you see it through.

I'll comfort you when you're alone,  
I'll give you love like you never know.  
Girl tell me your love belongs to me,  
And I love you honestly.

There will be times,  
When life will seem unfair,  
But you can run to me  
'Cause u know girl I will be there.

I'll comfort you when you're alone,  
I'll give you love like you never know.  
Girl tell me your love belongs to me,  
And I love you honestly.

_And I love you honestly._

_And I love you honestly._

In the end Gabriella won by two points. She was so happy she ran up to Troy and hugged him. Troy smiled and hugged her back.

"Told ya Zach!" Gabriella said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah." Zach said in defeat.

Becky was smiling.

"See I told you girls can do anything boys can, right Troy?" Gabriella said turing around to face him.

Troy smiled and crossed his arms, "Yes Gabi, girls can do anything boys can."

"See Zach, just agree with her, then you won't have to run." Becky teasted

"Ha, ha." Zach playfully punched her, very softly.

"Hey!" Becky cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Theres chapter 6! If you don't like it..then ima sad! lol...**

**You know what to do..Review!**


	7. You heard?

**A/N: sorry people that I didn't update sooner! It's just that I have alot of homework, I have to get ready for a over night stay at cali with my class, and I have a choir concert. So thanks for people that reviewed!**

**------------------------------------**

You heard

After about two more hours of playing basketball which Gabriella and Troy kept on flirting, by the way. Zach and Becky was getting really bored because every five mins. Gabriella and Troy would fight about what the other one did, and of course Troy would give up because he knew better then to fight with a girl, because he knows that you could never win. So after all that it was about 9:30, they had to go home. After saying their good-byes Zach and Troy headed home. The walk was slince, when they got home Zach told him what happened.

"I heard you singing." Zach said.

"You heard? How?" Troy asked opening the door.

"Well, Gabriella and I only played up to 10 points and she played with Becky and I went to talk to you but you were singing, and Gabriella thought we were talking." Zach explaining it.

"Oh.."

"Yeah, oh.." Zach said walking into the room he was staying in.

----------------------------

"_Butterflies don't lie_" Becky sang as she was walking out of the bathroom.

"Where did you hear that from?" Gabriella asked peeking her head out of her room.

"What?"

"The song, where'd you hear it?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Becky said taking off her make-up.

"You know what I mean, you were listening by the door weren't you!" Gabriella yelled.

"Well, i'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I mean I was walking back to my room, and I just heard you." Becky said calming her down.

"Umm, hmm."

Becky just smiled and brushed her hair.

"Good night!" Gabriella said walking out of her room.

"Night!"

Becky was about to go to bed when she got a phone call...

----------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it was short and again im sorry and both me and Becky has all thoes to do!**


	8. Phone calls, What?

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in like foreverness! But both me and Becky had a lot of drama going on with our friends and family. Also its getting closer to the end of the school year, so you know all those end of the year test thingy lol..so heres the next chapter...**

**'Kay so..**

**Gabriella is using 1) well you know her p.js. 2) a denim skirt, a echo red white t-shirt with white k-swiss. Her hair is down and curly.**

**Becky is using 1) P.Js 2) Jeans, a black tank with black k-swiss. Her hair is down, stirate and a clip on the side.**

**Troy 2) Dark jeans, a blue tee, blue air force.**

**Zach 2) Dark jeans, white/light blue echo shirt, with white jordans.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Phone calls, What!

_Rrring rrrring..._

"Hello?" Becky asked, answering her phone.

"Becky? It's Zach, did I wake you?" Zach said on the other line.

"No, it's fine, so..Whats up?"

"I was just thinking." Zach started.

"Umm, hmm.." Becky said turing on the light.

"So, I was thinking, that Troy and Gabriella seems to like each other " Zach was saying until he got cut off my Becky.

"No, really?" Becky asked scarcastly.

"Ha, ha, ha, as I was saying, since their too hopeless to do anything, I think we should try and put them together."

"Um..Let me think about it." Becky joked.

"Becky!"

"Alright, i'm just kidding." Becky said with a soft smile.

"Kay, so since your the girl-"

"Whoa, wait! Since im the girl, I should think of ways?" Becky said really loud, but yet not yelling.

"No! I, you, ugh!"

"Sheesh, I was just joking!" Becky laughed.

"Yeah.."

"So, how do you want to start it?" Becky asked.

"Start what?" Zach asked looking out his window.

"Aye, Zach!"

"Oh..Right!" Zach said remembering why he called.

"Gosh." Becky whispered.

"So, lets met at the park and make a plan."

"Sure, time?" Becky asked turing off her light.

"12:00?"

"Kay, see yah, i'm gonna go sleep no." Becky said sweetly.

"Kay, bye." Zach said before haning up.

It was about 1:00 in the morning. Gabriella was fast asleep when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Oh, sorry I woke you up!"

"Troy? No it's fine." Gabriella said rubbing her eyes.

"So, whats up?" She asked looking at her clock.

"Nothing much, I forgot to ask if you'd like to come over tomorrow, today, yeah." Troy asked with a weak laugh.

"Umm, sure, what time?"

"12:00?" Troy suggested.

"Kay, I'll be there."

"Cool, I guess i'll let you go now."

"Kay, see yeah."

"See yeah." Troy said

After they hung up. Gabriella fell right to sleep, dreaming of the next day.

The next day, Becky and Gabriella was getting ready, none of them knew where the other one was going. Becky was putting on her eyeliner when Gabriella opened her door.

"Well you seem all dressed up, for staying home." Gabriella teased.

"Well, you know how I am!"

"Are you sure you don't mind staying home?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, no problem, i'll probley be bored, haha" Becky lied.

"So, your not going out?"

"No." Becky answered putting a clip in her hair.

"Not even with Zach?" Gabriella asked with a dreamy voice when she said 'Zach'

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Becky asked putting on her shoes.

"Nothing, so i'm going to head out, bye."

"Bye!"

------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile**:

Troy and Zach were getting ready.

"So, whatcha doing today?" Troy asked.

"Nothing much, probley going to the park or something, I don't know." Zach said while sitting on Troy's bed and throwing a ball up in the air.

"Oh, you going with Becky?"

"I don't know, whats going on with Gabriella?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is she coming?"

"Because she is." That was Troy's answer.

"Okay." Zach said and going out of Troy's room.

----------------------------------------------------

Troy's doorbell rang and Zach went to go get it.

"Oh, hey Gabriella, Troys up in his room." Zach said.

"Okay, can you tell him im here?" Gabriella asked, with a soft smile.

"Sure, Troy your girlfriends here!" Zach yelled. "Bye." He said to Gabriella and walked to the park.

Troy walked down and saw Gabriella sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" Troy said as he sat next to her.

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled, "Hey!"

"So, whats Becky doing today?" Troy asked.

"I don't know really, she said she wasn't doing anything, but she was dressed up." Gabriella informed.

"Yeah, Zach too."

There was about 5 mins. of silence when Gabriella thought of something.

"I got it!" Gabriella yelled.

"Huh?" Troy said confused.

"Kay do you know where Zach went?"

"Yeah, to the park, I think why?" By the time Troy was done answering her question, Gabriella was already half way out the door.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Becky said to the young teen sitting oh the bleachers.

Zach looked up and saw Becky walking towards him.

"Hey."

"So, what now?" Becky asked.

"I guess we start planning." Zach said telling her to sit down

They talked about for half an hour, but what they didn't know was that Troy and Gabriella was spying on them from behind a tree.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Gabriella asked herself more than to Troy.

"What?"

"Can't you see? They're falling for each other." Gabriella said.

"Come again."

"Ugh, Troy, Kay they were like following each other the other day and not to mention the flirting!" Gabriella explained.

"Oh...Now what?"

"Gosh, we have to get them together." Gabriella said and pulling his shirt to tell him that they have to go back to his house..

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: Theres Chapter 8! hope you guys liked it..Again sorry for the delay! Both me and Nikki, had a lot of things going on, both with our school other stuff..**

**PLZ Review!**


	9. Your so difficult!

**A/N: Sorry! didn't update sooner...we just didn't want to write for a while...**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Becky and Zach.**

**This Chapter takes place little after the last, so read that one first...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Your so difficult!

It was now 6:00, so that means they had about 6 hours of planning, but..got nowhere! So the girls decided to try again later and went home. Since Troy's house was closer to Gabriella's then the park was, she got home before Becky. So Gabriella got changed into a grey tank, and her brother's basketball shorts. **(A/N: Gabriella's brother is 19 and off to college, but he goes back home to visit as much as he could, so he left some clothes there.) **and waited for Becky, about half an hour after Gabriella got home, Becky arrived.

"So, glad to see your home." Gabriella teased as she grabbed some popcorn, and popped it in her mouth.

"Yeah, you too, i'll be back ima' go change." Becky said going up stairs. About 15 minuets Becky came down in a blue tank and white shorts.

"So, you did go out huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Wow, your smart!" Becky joked and sat next to her cousin.

"So, where'd your go today?" Gabriella asked about 15 minuets later.

"Just walked around."

"For six hours? Try again." Gabriella said turing off the T.V. "Well, i'll give you more time to think of another reason, im going to bed."

"'kay, night!"

She stayed up and watched t.v. for about an hour, and read a book for about 15 minuets before falling asleep on the couch. At about 1:00 a.m. Ms. Montez found Becky asleep on tried to wake her up.

"Becky..Becky.."Ms. Montez whispered.

"Hmm?" Becky said waking up.

"Go to your room sweetie, we're going shopping early tomorrow for Gab's brothers birthday."

"Mmm kay." Becky said sleeply and going to her room and falling asleep once she hit the bed.

Since Gabriella was a deep sleeper, Ms. Montez went to wake Becky up, so Becky could wake Gabriella up. Ms. Montez knew how to wake Becky up, so all she had to do was trun on the light.

"Ahh!" Becky yelled, as she fell off the bed.

"Good morning to you, too."

"Oh, morning aunty." Becky said trying to get untangled from her sheets.

"When you've got your self untangled can you wake Gabriella up? I'll make you guys something to eat."

"Sure aunty." Becky said with a soft smile.

Ms. Montez smiled and went down stairs to make the girls something to eat.

Becky dragged her feet to go to Gabriella's room to wake her up. When she got to her room she truned on her light and looked around, sure enough Gabriella was still asleep in her bed. Becky thought pulling the covers off her would wake her up, but, nothing happened. She started shaking her..nothing..She took one of her pillows and started hitting Gabriella with it, nothing..

"Ugh! Gabs, your so difficult!"

She took the pillow and hit her one more time.

"What the heck, Becky?" Gabriella asked sleeply.

"Wake up, we're going shopping."

"What time is it?"

"6:00."

"Ugh!" Gabriella complained, and putting her head back on the pillow.

"your so difficult!" Becky said going out of Gabriella room.

"I heard that!"

"Sure you did!" Becky yelled back.

After about half an hour Ms. Montez called the girls down to eat, 30 seconds later they were stumbling down stairs. Gabriella in a light blue hulter with jeans and blue air force, her hair down and curly with a flower in her right ear. Becky in a brown one strap shirt, jeans and black Adidas, with her hair down and straight and a flower in her right ear also.

"Hey, you got her up!" Ms. Montez teased.

Becky smirked at Gabriella and said, "Yeah," Becky turned to her aunty and said "It wasn't easy either!"

"I can imagine."

"I'm right here you know!" Gabriella said waving her hands in the air, but knowing they we're just joking.

"Yeah, not eat up." Ms. Montez told the girls.

At the Bolton's it was really, well quite. Every one was in bed,(Well the boys any ways, since Mrs. Bolton was at work and Mr. Bolton was, well, who knows, he just doesn't like to stay home.) sleeping, so you thought that two teen boys would still be sleeping at 6:30 in the morning..huh?-wrong..They were both wide awake looking at the roof, just..thinking. Zach thinking about Becky and Troy thinking about, you guessed it, Gabriella. Zach started to notice how funny Becky was, the day before, when they were at the park. Wait, Zach couldn't think of Becky like that, he had to help his cousin first. But this was an excused to spent time with her..wasn't it? _Whatever _Zach thought, and went back to sleep. Troy was still woundering if he should ask Gabriella out, _whatever, i'll think about it later._ He thought and went back to sleep.

The girls were now shopping for two hours and already got six bags..each, but they didn't buy anything for Gabriella's brother which was the reason they went in the first place. They decided to take a brake and sit down. Once they sat down Gabriella called Troy..Just to see whats up. So she called Troy, but got his answering machine, and left a message.

"Gabriella! I found something!" Ms. Montez called.

"You go, i'll watch the bags." Becky offered.

Gabriella went off to find her mother, leaving everything, including her cell phone. Gabriella's phone rang once again leaving Becky to answer it.

"Ugh, this is getting old!" She said out-loud.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Becky? Is Gabi there?" Troy asked.

_Gabi?_ "Umm, no, i'll tell her to call you." Becky said before hanging up.

When Gabriella and Ms. Montez came back they had nothing in hand.

"No luck?" Becky asked.

"No.." Gabriella said sitting down.

Becky let out a small laugh at Ms. Montez's look at Gabriella, "Oh, Troy just called." Becky remembered.

"Umm, hmm." Gabriella said looking at her phone.

"Troy? Hey it's Gabriella."

"I know who you are." Troy said on the other line.

Gabriella smiled and asked, "So, What are you up to, today?"

"Don't know really, wanna come over?"

"Umm, I think my mom wants me to help her find my brother a gift, sorry."

"It's okay." Troy said with a small laugh.

"Thanks."

"So how about tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know." Gabriella said and winked at Becky who glared at her aunty, who shook her hear and laughed.

"Monday?"

"Umm, I think I have something planned." Gabriella answered.

"You so difficult Gabi!" Troy joked.

"So, i've been told." Gabriella laughed and hung up. And went shopping for two more hours before Ms. Montez had to go to work, and dropped off the girls at the house. The girls spent the rest of th day watching T.V. and both fell asleep on the couch.

------------------------------------

**(A/N: Well theres chapter 9, hope you liked it! You know what to do, Review plz! thank you! oh and sorry agian for the wait!)**


	10. AN

**A/N: Hey Thats What Cousins Are For fans, Its Becky here, both me and Nikki have dicided that we MIGHT stop writting this story, we feel like no one really likes it and we're just putting it up for our other friends. So if you want us to keep going plz comment us, saying so, also if we do continue plz give us your idea, or what you would like to see happen.**

** 3 Becky**


	11. Just Being Nice!

**A/N: kay so we've decided to continue this story. YAY! haha, well umm, this maybe our last update for a while, Nikkis going to Hawai'i for a month or so, and i'll be going to someone, idk know yet, and we don't know if we could get on a computer. So if your good and review we might update later this week!**

**-----------------------------------------**

Just being nice!

"So, we've got a plan?" Becky asked Zach.

"Yup, now all we need to do, is put it into action."

Becky and Zach was in Gabriella's backyard, thinking of a plan, while Troy and Gabriella was up in her room, just talking, well thats what Becky and Zach thought. They were really thinking of a plan too.

"'Kay, but first I need to change." Becky said standing up.

"You look fine!" Zach blurted out.

"Hello! I slept in this!"

"Okay, sorry go change." Zach said opening the door.

"Thank you."

_"We should have came after eight!" Zach thought._

10 minuets later Becky came down in a red tank, with a short black jacket over it, and black pants. **(A/N: you know the one that can tie at the bottom?) **and black and white baby phat shoes, her hair was down and a butterfly clip on the side.

"That was fast." Zach said once she came back outside.

"Well, I could go back up and put my make-up in there." Becky said pointing behind her.

"Umm, no put it on out here."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Zach yelled back, while Becky started to put on her make-up.

Meanwhile Gabriella was talking to Troy about getting Becky and Zach together.

"'Kay got it?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, Gabi, I got it." Troy teased.

"Haha, not get out." Gabriella said pushing Troy to the door, "I have to change!"

Troy was going down stares when he bumped into Becky.

"Sorry Troy!"

"It's okay, is Zach in the back?" Becky nodded and went in her room.

"Hey man." Troy said sitting down.

"Hey."

"Where's Becky going?"

"She forgot something very important." Zach said while Becky came out and sat down, "eyeliner." Zach finished.

"Oh..." Troy said.

While Becky was in the middle of putting on her eyeliner, her cousin Miss. Gabriella Montez herself, had to mess her up by, pushing the door open which hit the chair.

"What the heck Gabs!" Becky yelled.

"Sorry but _someone_ has my shirt!"

"Oh my gosh, one shirt, noooo!" Becky said dramatically.

"Well that _one _shirt I was going to wear!"

"Then get another." Troy suggested.

"You can't just get another shirt and expect it to match, Troy." Gabriella said.

"Yeah!" Becky added.

"I thought since Beckys using yours..."

"So your taking her side!" Gabriella said cutting him off.

"No,"

"So your taking your girlfriends side?" Becky cut him off this time.

"No, I thought you were yelling at Becky." Troy said pointing at Becky.

"Don't turn this around on me!" Becky said still putting on eyeliner.

"I'm not, look Gabi i'm sorry, forgive me?" Troy said putting go his best puppy dog face that he could.

Gabriella smiled, she just couldn't stay mad at this boy. "Fine." and with that we went back upstairs.

"Yeah, thanks for the help man." Troy said turing to his cousin.

"Hey, what was I suppose to do?" Zach said, "Becky, are you done yet?"

"If Gabriella didn't mess me up, then I would be." Becky snapped back.

"Okay, sorry."

"Do you have my eyeliner?" Gabriella said asked, coming out in a light blue tank, faded jeans, and white and blue etnies, with her hair half up.

"Oh, yeah, it's in my bag, Kay i'm ready, come on Zach."

"Whoa, wait, I thought you were coming with us to the carnival." Gabriella said.

"Okay, I guess we're going to the carnival." Zach told Becky.

"I guess."

"Are you guys going to go change?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm, I guess."

"We have to go back home?" Zach whined.

"Well thats what you get for coming over like that." Becky laughed.

"Well, we thought we weren't going out." Zach defended.

"When have we just stayed home?"

"Well th-" Zach started.

"Zach don't." Troy said cutting him off.

"Yeah but-"

"Zach, shes never going to give up." Troy said Becky nodded in agreement.

"Fine, im going to go change." Zach said walking back to the house.

"Be right back." Troy said jogging to catch up with Zach.

About half an hour later Zach came back in a white and blue polo shirt, baggy jeans, and white adidas.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked coming out of the house with a cup of water.

"Coming." Zach answered taking a set next to Becky.

About 30 seconds later Troy arrived with the car, and black, blue and white striped polo, jeans and black adidas.

"It's about time now come on!" Gabriella yelled and grabbed Becky's hand and ran to the car.

Troy shot Zach a _'Its going to be a long day.'_ look and walked to the car. Zach laughed and got into the back set next to Becky.

After about 2 hours at the carnival, they decided to get some cotton candy. When they got there, there were 3 cute girls. Gabriella wanted to see if Troy really did like her, so she told the guys that she needed to get some water, and for Becky to go with her.

"What are we doing?" Becky asked once she knew they weren't getting water.

"You said Troy likes me right? Well you see those , if Troy doesn't flirt or anything, then I'll believe it more."

"Okay, thanks for clearing that up." Becky whispered.

The girls saw them talking and one thing lead to another, some guys or whatever pushed the girl that Troy was talking too and she would have hit the ground. If Troy didn't save her that is, they stayed like that for like 15 seconds then...Bam! They kissed! Becky looked on wide-eyed and Gabriella was speechless. Gabriella walked behind the guys and cleared her throat.

"Nice to see you having fun Troy!" Gabriella yelled and ran off, Becky ran after her but not before shaking her head at Troy.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled, but she was already long-gone. Becky not the other girls were gone, so it was only Troy and Zach. Zach was still in shock of the whole thing and just stood there. Troy cursed under his breath and kicked the trash can. Zach jumped a little at the sight of his cousin's action.

"Why did this happen?" Troy yelled and ran his hand through his hair.

"We should go fine them." Zach suggested.

So the boys went off to find the two very upset girls. Meanwhile Gabriella didn't know where she was running to, she only wanted to get as far away as possible. She went behind a bathroom and she slid down the wall and started crying.

"Gabs?" Becky asked, she saw her cousin crying her eyes out, so slowly made her was towards her and pulled her into a hug, to let her know she was here for her.

"See, I hold you he doesn't like me." Gabriella said between sobs.

Becky didn't know what to say, I mean what could she say? That he was just being stupid? Yeah, but Gabriella already knew that. They sat there in silence until Becky heard someone call her name, but then again, it may not have been her, Becky is a common name..Right? Well thats what she thought until a 15 years old boy stood in front of them.

"What do you want Zach?" Becky asked.

"Hey, why are you mad at me?"

"Because _your_ cousin kissed, that, that..." Gabriella started, "that girl!"

"Nice come back Gabs." Becky joked but regretted right after, "Sorry."

"Gabi, let me explain." Troy said finding her.

"Let you explain what? It's okay Troy, I get it." Gabriella said standing up, and started walking away, but Troy grabbed her arm, gently but firmly.

"Gabi, let me expline," Troy said again, "I was just being nice."

"Being nice?" Gabriella paused, " Being nice is not letting her fall, being nice is helping her back up, being nice is making sure shes okay, but kissing her...Is more then being nice!" Gabriella yelled, before storming off, with Becky right behind her of course.

The ride was akward for Becky and Zach. Gabriella didn't even want to be in the same car as Troy, just since he drove her there and didn't have a choice she sat in the back behind the passenger chair. Once she got home, she said good-bye to Zach and went inside, she didn't bother changing, she fell on her bed and started crying. Becky was still out side saying her good-bye, when she got inside, she got changed and went into Gabriella's room.

"Gabs?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever."

Becky opened the door more, and sat next to Gabriella on the bed.

Troy's house was well, completely opposite from the girls' house, loud, yelling and well, loud. Troy didn't know that to do, if he called her, who knows what would happen, if he acted like it didn't happen, that would be worse then calling her, Ugh!. He was so stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"You're going to get a headache if you keep hitting your head like that." Zach said leanding on Troy's door frame.

"Rather have a headace then have Gabriella mad at me." Troy said before crashing on his bed and putting his hands over his face.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Who knows..."

-----------------------------------------

Gabriella and Becky were in Gabriella's room just talking, and well looking at her phone, its been ringing for the last 15 minuets.

"Ugh, just answer it!" Becky said annoyed.

"No, what if it's _him_." Gabirella said, making a face when she said, 'him

"You know it is, and you know hes going to keep calling!" Becky pointed out.

"Ugh, fine, What!" Gabriella said coldly.

"Gabi, look im sorry." Troy started.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore Troy." And with that she hung up.

_Rring Rring_

"Ugh!" Becky sighed.

"What!" Gabriella asnwered the phone.

"Look, it's not that I wanted to hurt you-"

"Hey, stop making exsuses Troy, you kissed her, done."

"Gabriella Kailee Montez! **(A/N: don't know her real middle name in the movie so we're using our best friend's name)** You think I wanted to kiss her!"

"Don't use my whold name! And if you didn't want to then why did you? You know don't answer that, never talk to me EVER again!" Gabriella yelled and threw her phone at the wall.

"Gosh!" Troy yelled.

"Wow Gabs, little harsh don't you think?" Backy asked.

"You think I wanted to do that? It just came out." Gabriella cryed.

"Shh, its going to be okay," Becky said, 'I hope' she said in her head.

"Dude what happened?" Zach asked when he saw Troy's expresson.

"She said never to talk to her again."

"Well, what are you going to do? School starts in a week."

"I'm not going to talk to her, thats what she wants. Oh and when are you going back home?"

"Don't know but im going to East High this year, something going on at home, so yeah, hah." Zach responded.

"Oh."

-----------------------------------------------

"Are you really not going to talk to him?" Becky asked.

"Well yeah, with your help that is."

"Umm, hmm."

"So you going to East High right?"

"Yeah something to do at home or something, I don't know.." Becky said.

"Oh.."

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: Theres Chapter 10 hope you guys liked it. I know we said it was the beginging of summer, but we changed it to make the story the way we want it to. So again review plz! Oh, and if you didn't read the note on the top, plz read it now...**


	12. Gabi? Notes

**A/N: Hey pplz! Its Becky here! Thanks too all who reviewed..It made us really happy..Well heres another update since we thought we were leaving sooner then we really are...We might update again, if we come up with it..I know most people write the next chapter wayyyy b4 they **

**post..BUT we write it after we update..sorry!**

**Oh a little change, yes we know at first we said the beginning of summer, then we said a week before school, but now..its 2 weeks after winter brake..SORRY sorry sorry, but its so our story to go the way we want it..sorry again..now heres the next chapter!**

**----------------------------------------**

Gabi? Notes...

It's been 3 weeks since the "incident" and Gabriella and Troy still have yet to talk. If you were new to East High, you would think that they didn't even know the other were a live.

It was free period, Gabriella and Becky were in the librairy, with Taylor, looking for books to help them with a paper. Troy and Zach were in the gym with Chad just messing around, since basketball season didn't start yet.

"Hey Troy, can I ask you something?" Chad asked his best friend since kindergarten.

"Sure, I guess.." Troy said while sitting on the bleachers.

"What happened between you and Gabs?"

Troy told him everything that happened that day ; the carnival, the girl, the kiss, the akwardest car ride ever and the phone calls. Chad's expression was just as Troy thought it would be, shocked, confused, and in awe.

"Wow, I wouldn't think Gabriella would do that." Chad said referring to the phone call.

"Well thats Gabi for you."

-------------------------------------

Gabriella was reading a book, well not really reading, more like looking blankly at the pages and turning them every few minuets. **(A/N: We do that a lot..It works, until your teacher askes you what the books about..)** She was 'reading' when somthing was flown at her head.

_What was that?_ She thought.

She looked around the table and saw a note with her name written across it, she took the note and gently opened it, careful not to rip it. She opened it and it read:

_Hey girl, just woundering if your book is any good_

_you know since your like only looking at it._

Gabriella looked up to see if it was from Becky or Taylor. Becky was really reading her book and Taylor was smiling at her. Gabriella took the note and wrote back **(A/N: Bold is Gabriella's notes and Italic is Taylors)**

**Oh, haha, yeah it's the best!**

_Oh, really? Whats it about?_

**Oh, you know, a girl, and a boy..yeah**

_Umm, your reading a book about World War Two_

**Oh, I knew that.**

Taylor knew something was up, but didn't want to push it, so she decided to ask Becky about it later.

--------------------------------------

"Oh, What now!" Zach yelled, Troy and Chad said he couldn't make 5 free throws in a row.

"Yeah, yeah, just beginners luck!" Troy laughed.

"I am not a beginner!"

"Whatever!" Chad said.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" Zach asked.

"Uh, sure." Troy answered.

"It's about Gabriella." Zach said slowly.

"Kay what about her?"

"Well I've notice everyone calls her Gabriella, Gabs or even Gabster, but you Troy, you are the only one that calls her 'Gabi', Why?"

"Uh.." Troy said.

"We'll lets say if you do call her 'Gabi' she'll become ugly."

_Flashback_

_"Hey Gabi!" Some girl said coming down the hall._

_Gabriella closed her locker and asked, "What did you just call me?"_

_"I..I..I called you Gabi.." She said a little scared because Gabriella was all up in her face._

_"Don't ever call me that again! Understand!"_

_"Ye-yes."_

_"Good, now go!" Gabriella yelled, and the girl ran off._

_Gabriella turned to 'the gang' and gave them her famous 'Gabriella smile' sweet, and innocent._

_Flashback_

"Oh.." Zach said shocked Gabriella would do that, shes always sweet, and nice.

"You said it!" Chad said leaning back in his chair.

"But why does Troy call her that?"

"Kid, you ask a lot of questions." Chad teased.

"I don't know really, she never got mad when I called her that."

Just then the bell rang letting everyone know free-period was over. Gabriella had -guessed it- Troy in her next class, since Taylor want' in that class and Becky was 2 years younger then her, she was alone, with _him._ The thought of that sent chills up her spine. Since they had assigned seats Gabriella sat one seat behind Troy, perfect huh? As usual I was the first on there, except for the teacher and some other 'smart' people. A few seconds later other students started coming in. The last bell rang saying class started. Gabriella noticed that Troy wasn't there yet. _I hope he's okay. _She thought, _wait, no I don't._ Just then Troy came though the door.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Bolton." Ms. Brown said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Ms. Brown said with a smile, she was a really cool teacher, shes about her late 20s early 30s, she became serious and said, "take a seat." Troy quickly took his seat and the teacher went on with her lesson.

Gabriella was taking notes, well just drawing in her notebook, when her teacher put her in the spot light, by asking her a question, "Isn't that right Miss. Montez?"

"Umm, yes." Gabriella answered.

"What is?"

"What you were talking about?" It came out more of a question, then an answer.

Ms.Brown let her slide this time, because Gabriella was one of her best students.

"Pay attention Miss. Montez." Gabriella nodded.

Gabriella looked at the clock hopeing that class was almost over, only ten minutes since class started. "Ugh you got to be kidding me." She whispered.

Troy turned around and asked, "Whats wrong?"

"Why do you care!" Gabriella snapped.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss. Montez!" Their teacher warned.

She was really taking notes, when this new girl came in and gave papers to Ms. Brown. "Class, we have a new student, her name is Victoria, I know you guys will make her feel welcome."

Gabriella knew she looked like she have seen her before..No it couldn't be! Could it?

"Take a seat by Miss. Montez."

"Yes." And with that she went to her seat.

Once the bell rang, Ms. Brown asked Gabriella to stay after class. Troy still cared about Gabriella so of course he stayed out of her class to listen, since her best was right by the door, he could hear everything.

"Alright Gabriella, your probably woundering why I've asked you to stay after."

_Well duh!_ Gabriella thought but answered, "yes"

"Well I've noticed that you haven't been paying attention in class lately, and your homework isn't as good as they were." Ms.Brown explained.

"Oh, umm I've been sort of distracted the pass few days." Gabriella said shyly.

"Gabriella, it's been more then a few days, ever since we came back from winter break, your grade went from an 'A' to a 'C'."

_Wait since break, That would mean..Oh man!_ Troy thought and with that he ran off to find Chad.

"Oh, Umm, I know I could bring it up again."

"I know you can, now I don't want to keep you in school longer then you have to, so you can go home now Miss. Montez."

"Yes, Ms. Brown." and with that she grabbed her stuff and went to her locker.

---------------------------------------------------

Troy was on his way to find Troy when he ran into the new girl.

"Oh, im so sorry." Troy said giving her a hand.

"No, it's okay, Troy?" She asked.

-------------------------------------------------

Victoria, Victoria, was all that ran threw Gabriella's mind, wait. No it can't be, she can't be here, but then she is..That girl for the carnival is at East High. She put her books in her locker and ran to find the only two people who she could trust, other then her mom. Becky and Taylor.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you go! Sorry for the Cliff. Hope you liked it, sorry if you don't really get it, we wrote it at 12 in the moring. Sorry again if it sucks!**


	13. Victoria? Troy? Gabriella? Chad!

**A/N: Hey Nikki hurr! Again, sorry if the last chapter wasn't that good, again we came up with it around midnight...We don't know why, its just that since schools over, theres A LOT of parties and stuff, and if we update it when we're not doing anything, then...We won't be able to update for a while, you know wake up late, going anywhere, and sleeping later... No, were not 15 or over, were 13! Kay enough of me talking..On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, I only own the plot, Becky, Zach, Victoria, and some other people.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria? Troy? Gabriella? CHAD!

After her 'talk' with Ms. Brown, she went to her locker to put her books away, and ran to find Becky and Taylor. She just ran outside, when she thought of something. To use her cell phone, duh! So she pulled out her cell phone, and called her cousin, it rang twice,

_"Hello?"_

"Becky! Where are you!" Gabriella yelled into the phone.

_"Whoa, whoa, im at home, whats wrong?" Becky asked concerded._

"Nothing...I'll tell you when I get there." And with that, she hung up to call Taylor.

_"Hel-" Before Talyor could finish saying 'hello' she got cut off by Gabriella._

"Tays, can you met me at my house? Say as soon as possible."

_"Sure be there in five."_

Since Gabriella just lived down the road, she walked home and made it home around 15 minutes. When she got home, Taylor was already in Becky's room waiting.

"Gabriella, Taylor is in Becky's room." Ms. Montez said from the living room.

"Thanks mom." She ran to Becky's room, and flew open the door, to cause it to hit the bookcase and sent some books falling to the ground.

"Well, I guess I have to clean that up." Becky said sounding mad.

"Yeah, yeah, we need to talk." Gabriella said out of breath.

"Oh, she said the four most hated words in a relationship!" Taylor teased, Gabriella glared at her and she quickly said sorry.

"Come sit, calm down, talk." Becky said, giving a list of Gabriella to-do.

Gabriella, sat down and started to explaine why she asked Taylor over, "Beckyyouknowthetimewewenttothecarnivalsheshere!sheshere!" She said all in one breath.

"Huh?" Taylor and Becky said in unison.

"The girl shes here!" Gabriella said starting to pace back and forwth.

The girls just looked at each other confused.

"What girl?" Becky asked.

"What girl?" Gabriella laughed, "I don't know, maybe the girl that kissed Troy, at the carnival!"

"What? Wait, wheres here? Here in Albuquerque?"

"No Becky, well yes, but here at East High!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah? How do you know..." Troy thrilled off. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom and dad got into a fight, and they sent me here to stay with my aunty until things cool down there." Victoria replied.

"Oh, I see." Troy didn't know what to say to her, _she_ was the reason hes not talking to _her. _**(A/N:Just to clear things up the 'she' and 'her' are two different people.) **"Well, I got to go, I'll see you later." Troy said and ran off yet again.

-------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was pacing still yet, even after her shower, she was in girl boxers, a gray tank top and a sweat shirt over that says, "Freaky math girl" that her and Troy got custom made. Becky was on Gabriella's bed watching her pace, she was using light blue shorts, a white tank and a sweat shirt that says "Daddy's girl." Hey shes a daddy's girl! Since it was a Friday Taylor asked her mom if it was okay if she could sleep over Gabriella's house, her mom of course said yes, so there she was sitting on the ground leaning on Gabriella's bed, watching Gabriella pace. Taylors using grey shorts, white tank and a white hoodie over it.

"Gabriella, you have to stop pacing sometime." Becky said, bored. What? shes 15, she gets bored really easy.

"Well, sometime is not now, sometime is sometime later on."

"Huh?" Becky said confused the second time in less then 3 hours.

"I think she means, shes not stopping yet." Taylor said.

"Oh, Okay.."

---------------------------------------------------

"Zach she is here!" Troy said, walking into his house.

"Whos here?" Zach asked clueless.

"Victoria!"

"Who in the world is...Oh.."

"Yeah, Oh." Troy said crashing onto the couch.

"What is she doing here?"

"Umm, something to do with her parents."

"A lot of things going on with parents huh." Zach said referring to himself and Becky.

"Yeah, i'm going to call Chad, did you hear from my mom?" Troy said getting up and walking to the phone.

"Yeah, she went to get something at the place."

"Oh, Chad? Could you come over, Yeah, Bye." Troy said hanging up the phone, "He'll be here in about 10."

"Umm hmm, nice to know."

In 10 minutes later the door bell rang and Chad came in.

"You know, the reason for ringing the door bell, is so that we could let you in." Zach joked.

"Haha, very funny! Where's Troy?"

"Follow me." Zach said walking upstairs and to Troy's room. He opened the door to find Troy pacing around his room in basketball shorts and a white tee.

"Whoa what happened here?" Chad asked sitting on Troy's bed, while Zach sat down on Troy's chair.

"You know that girl he was walking about?" Zach said before Troy could get anything out.

"From the carnival?"

Zach nodded, "Well, shes going to East High now, and Troy here doesn't want Miss. Gabriella to know."

All Chad did was nod.

---------------------------------------------------

The next day the girls were all sleep until Becky's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

_"Becky? Shes here."_

"Zach? Yeah I know, Gabriella saw her yesterday."

_"Gab saw her yesterday!" Zach yelled, since he called her because Troy wanted to know if Gabi knew she was in town._

"Yeah, shes in the same class as 'you know who'." Becky whispered.

_"Oh, yeah, ha forgot." Zach laughed, looking at Troy in a way that said, 'yeah, make me call her when your in to same class!'_

"Yeah, hey hold on i'm in Gabirella's room, so i'm gonna go to my room, so I don't wake her up." She said, while getting up.

_"Wait, why are you sleeping in her room?"_

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand." Becky joked, "kay, so is that the real reason you called?"

They continued to talk for about 20 minuets, about how irrtateting it is to have Troy and Gabriella not talking. So they made a plan to go get ice cream later and "just happened" to see each other there.

---------------------------------------------------

Gabriella of course didn't want to go get ice cream but Becky begged her to go, and she gave in. While Gabriella was getting ready, Becky filled Taylor in. Gabriella came out in jeans and a white hoodie over.

"No, no, no! You are not going like that!" Becky said, eyeing her.

"What do you mean i'm not going out like this?"

"It means just like it sounds, your not going like that." Becky said again.

"And why not?"

"Because your not." And with that she went into Gabriella's walk-in closet and came back out with washed out jeans, a brown low neck shirt, **(A/N: you remember when the HSM cast were on TRL, to teach people the dance 'were all in this together' and the shirt Monique use wearing? like that)** and a red tank to go under it, and badge stripy sandals. "This is what your wearing, now go and change!" Becky yelled while pushing her back into the bathroom.

"What about you?" Gabriella said through the door.

"I'm going to go change now!." Becky was going to change into a black tank that says "Latina babe" , jeans and some badge wedges, her hair was down with side dangs. Taylor was wearing a blue tank with flower details on the bottom, faded jeans and ankle high boots, her hair was down.

"Oh my gosh! This is so much better then what I wanted to wear!" Gabriella said in a preppy way.

"Oh, gosh, Gabs, you suck talking like that!" Becky teased.

"Thats why im not a cheerleader! DUH!" Gabriella said with a smile.

"Kay now your hair.." Taylor said puller her to the mirror.

"Whats wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, now sit!" Becky yelled.

"Okay, okay." Gabriella sat down and Becky began playing with her hair, they finally decided to straighten her hair and put a flower in her right ear.

"Kay now lets go!" Taylor said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After Zach called Becky, he told Troy to go change and filled Chad in, of course he had to tell him not to tell Troy.

"Why are you going again?" Troy asked coming into Zach's room in baggie jeans, a white tank, dark blue hoodie and white shoes.

"Because we need some ice cream." Zach said pointing to him and Chad.

"But it's so cold!" Troy said making up an excuse not to go.

"Yeah, we know." Chad said and went to get dress, while Zach kick Troy out so he could get ready.

In about 10 minutes later Zach was in loose jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and a black hoodie. Chad also in loose jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt and a white sweat shirt. Since they both knew that Becky and Taylor would make Gabriella use something that would not keep her warm, they made Troy bring a hoodie, and they did the same, since the girls didn't want Gabriella to fell that she was too dressed up. What they didn't know was that one girl and her friends were having the same plan.

"Can we go now?" Troy asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Man you can't rush it! Happy we're ready lets go!" Chad said and grabbing the keys to his car.

Once they got there they ordered their ice cream, and sat down. Just then Troy heard a very sweet laugh, well it was more of a scream, but it was still sweet. He turned around to see three girls running from the car.

"Becky get back here! I need that back Becky!" Troy heard her yell. "Gabi?" Troy whispered.

Once the girls got inside, they ordered and Taylor said, "Hey guys isn't that the guys?"

"Hey, yeah it is! Come on!" Becky said and walking off with her ice cream.

"Hey guys." Taylor said sitting at the table right next to them.

"Hey." Zach said and taking a bite of his ice cream.

Gabriella so didn't want to go sit there, but she didn't want to sit alone, so she _slowly_ made her way to the table and sat down. The girls were talking to the guys, so that meant Gabriella and Troy were sitting, and not talking. After they ate their ice cream, they decided to take a walk in the park. Everyone could feel the weirdness between Troy and Gabriella, you could cut the tension with a butter knife. Just as the guys thought, the girls got cold, so they gave them their hoodie, Troy was about to give his to Gabriella but she said she was fine. They were walking around when they was that 'one girl.'

"Oh my gosh." Gabriella whispered, but everyone heard.

"What?" Becky asked, but before Gabriella answered, Troy just had to open his big mouth.

"Victoria?"

"Troy?" She said and walking over to her.

"Gabriella?" Becky and Taylor said when they noticed that Gabriella was just standing there.

"Chad!" Chad said out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I didn't want to be left out." Taylor just shook her head.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Victoria asked and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Gabriella looked on wide-eyed, and walked off with out saying a word.

"Gabi! Gabi come on!" Troy yelled, Gabriella stopped and turned around, tears were falling.

"Let me guess, you were just being nice? Oh and you have NO right calling me that!" She yelled and ran off, you would think its hard to run because what she was wearing on her feet, but she was used to it and well she ran.

"Gabriella! WAIT!" Becky said and ran off after her with Taylor following behind.

When they got back to the house Gabriella wasn't sad to tell the truth, she was..Thinking.

"Gabs! You okay?" Becky asked opening the door to her room.

"Hmm oh yeah.."

"Don't pay attention to her, she-" But before Taylor could finish, she again got cut off by Gabriella.

"You know what, it takes two, to play a game." Gabriella said with a sly smile on.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay there's chapter 12, hope you liked it! Plz review, it gives Becky and I an idea of how much people like our story. Will update soon...Maybe...**

**And what did she mean,"it takes two, to play a game"? Hmm..just read to find out!**


	14. Irresistible Montez

**A/N: Hey its Becky! We thank you for all who reviewed! Now to answer some questions.**

**Readerfreak10: Your question will be answered in this chapter..don't kill me when you find out...**

**Goaligirl12: Lets just say, Gabriella calls up an old friend...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Irresistible Montez

Taylor looked at Becky scared but Becky had a smirk on. Since she was known as the sweet, shy and nice. This was the Gabriella Becky knew, sneaky, flirty, and well, lets say this is where her 'smart' comes in. No she wasn't always that nice, she was somewhat more bad. You see Gabriella started moving around when she was 13, and thats when she became shy and stuff, but when ever Becky was around, the old Gabriella would come back out, and here she is.

"So, Gabster, what did you have in mind?" Becky asked, getting up.

"Lets just say, your going to see Tyler again.." Gabriella said with a sly smile on her face and walking out of the room.

Taylor just sat there, confused, she didn't know this Gabriella, and she was a little nervous, that this Gabriella would take over, and never let the nice one out. As if Becky could read mine she said, "Don't worry Taylor, she knows how to turn it off." Taylor nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa wait, this is Victoria?" Chad said once the girls were gone.

"Chad? Oh my.." Victoria said hugging him, Chad was in awed but he hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Chad finally asked, but remembered that Troy already told him that, "Oh never mind."

"How do you know her?" Zach whispered to Chad.

"That," Chad said pointing to her, "that is Troy's exgirlfriend."

Zach wasn't really suprised, she was the type Troy was going out with, that is before Gabriella. She was a little taller then Gabriella, light brown straight hair, a pink skirt and a white tank that says "It's my turn".

"So Troy, who was that girl?" She asked in a 'not that I care' way.

"Oh, that was my gir...ex."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Umm, I don't know really.." Tory lied.

"Oh, well I got to go, see you at school." She made her way to her car, but not before winking at Troy.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes Hello? May I talk to Tyler?" Gabriella asked on the phone.

_"May I ask whos speaking?"_

"Gabriella." Gabriella heard some noise in the background and someone come on that phone.

_"Gabster?"_

"Of course! Who else would be calling out at 8:35?" Gabriella joked.

_"Haha, still the same old Gabriella, so why are you calling at 8:35?"_

"Oh what? A girl can't just call an old friend?" She said sounding hurt.

_"A girl can, but not you.."_

"Okay fine, I need your help."

They talked for about a good hour, laughing, joking around, talking about why she called. When she hung up the phone, she sat on the bed where Becky and Taylor were waiting for her.

"So Irresistible Montez is back?" Becky said seriously

"Irresistible Montez is back, only if krazy Beckys with me." **(Yes I know it looks like Gabriella is going to be wayy out of character now, but shes still going to have that sweet side, fine shes always going to have that sweet side, and I know I spelt karzy wrong, just go with it.)**

"Of course!" Becky said.

Taylor was sitting on the bed clueless. "Umm, care to fill me in?"

"Oh, i'm sorry Taylor." Gabriella said in her sweet voice that she WILL always have. "Kay when we we're little Becky and I would always have caused trouble, and stuff. And the guys in our school give us the nickname 'K.I.S.S' it stands for Krazy Irresistible Sexy Single.."

"But since Gabriella was going out with Troy it didn't really work, because of the single part, but now shes free 'K.I.S.S' is back." Becky cut in.

"Oh, interesting."

"Don't worry Taylor! I'm still the same Gabriella you met." Gabriella said hugging her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Troy, what are you going to do now?" Zach asked going inside the house.

"What do you mean?"

"Victoria, Gabriella, ring any bells?"

"Oh, ummm, what is there to do, I mean Gabriella like hates me right now."

"You don't know that for sure." Chad said.

"What do you mean now?"

"I mean, didn't you see her face when she kissed you? I'm not the brightest person, but if you hate someone you don't cry because someone kissed them."

"Huh?" Troy said.

"I think he means, that she doesn't hate you because she was crying when Victoria kissed you." Zach said trying to clear things up.

"Oh..Well.."

"Maybe she does hate you." Chad said.

"I thought you just said she doesn't." Troy said trying to keep up.

"I mean, didn't you hear what she said when you called her 'Gabi'?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Ms. Montez went to the airport to pick of a certain friend, when she came back home the girls were already waiting outside.

"Tyler!" Gabriella yelled and running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Wow Irresistible Montez went soft on me huh?" Tyler said joking.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You never hugged anyone before."

"Well that was before, this is now." Gabriella said with a 'duh' voice.

"Tyler!" Becky said and hugging him too.

"What up Becky, i'm guessing 'K.I.S.S' is back?"

"Who'd you know that?"

"Because she letting me call her 'Irresistible Montez.'"

"kay kids go inside and i'll make breakfast." Ms. Montez said from the car.

"Oh i'm sorry, Tyler this is Taylor, Taylor Tyler." Gabriella said introducing them.

"Wow you really have gone soft on me."

"Shut up!" Gabriella laughed and took him to the guess room.

They caught up on things, and went over why he was there. In about half an hour Ms. Montez called to let them know the food was ready.

"This looks great aunty, thank you." Tyler said. **(A/N: Ms. Montez isn't really Tyler's aunty, but in my family we call all the grown ups aunty or uncle)**

"Thank you Tyler, so how are your parents?"

"Fine."

"So mom, are you working late today?" Gabriella said, trying to get Tyler out of the spot light.

"Yes, oh I have to go, bye kids! Be good!" Ms. Montez said looking at Gabriella, Tyler and Becky.

"What?" They all said in uinson. Taylor and Ms. Montez let out a little laugh.

"Kay now that shes gone, we have to get ready." Gabriella said,

"But i'm not done!" Tyler said still eating.

"Well hurry up! It doesn't take that long to put in your mouth, chew, and swallow. Does it?" Becky said.

"Fine i'm done!"

"Kay now go change!" Gabriella demanded.

"I'm going, I'm going, why do you guys have to change you look fine." Gabriella just gave him a 'hello I slept in this!' look, "good point."

"So where are we going again?" Taylor said.

"Knowing Tyler and Gabs, anywhere." Becky said walking out to change.

When they were all changed they went downstairs to get it 'approve' by Tyler. First up was Taylor, she was using a ecko red jeans, a red shirt with a white jacket and red converse. Next was Becky, she was using black Gauchos pants,Long Crossover Cap-Sleeve Tunic blue shirt, with a black tank under, Natural Tillie Wedges, her hair was half up half down. Last but not lease Gabriella came down in, Lightweight Denim Gaucho Pants, brown shirt** (A/N:if you've seen the suite life, its when london found out she was poor but at the end of the show she got rich again, that brown long sleeve shirt thingy, yeah..lol),** with black Phalen Sandals, her hair was down and curly. They all did a little spin to Tyler could see.

"Kay your all good." Tyler said heading for the door.

"Whoa, hold on there!" Gabriella said.

"What?" Becky just looked at him, "What?"

"Your changing!" The girls said at once.

"What? Why?"

"Cuz you are!"

And with that the girls pushed him back into the room and picked out a loco motion shirt, baggie jeans, black adidas, and a black hat. **(A/N: don't be hattin! Ha, thats what our brothers use, so..yeah, oh and loco motion is a brand in Hawai'i.)**

"There happy?" Tyler said walking back into the room.

"It's okay.."Gabriella joked.

"Kay can we go now?" Taylor asked bored.

"Yeah!" Becky yelled and ran down staires.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy, Zach and Chad were all like an ecko shirt and jeans. They we're going to meet Victoria and her friends at the mall. When they got there they saw Victoria in a denim skirt and a white tube top. Her friends were also using skirts but they were using tank-tops. The guys thought how girls could use that, when its freezing.

"Hey guys." Troy said coming up to them.

"Hey!"

"So, what are you going to do today?" Troy asked.

"I don't know Troy, maybe ah shop?" Victoria joked.

"Haha very funny," Troy said and pick her up and spun her around.

Zach and Chad didn't like Victoria at all, they thought Gabriella was so much better then she was.

"Speaking of Gabriella there she is now." Zach whispered to Chad.

"Whos talking about her?" Chad whispered back, and looked where he was pointing.

Again Troy didn't know she was there until he heard her laugh.

"Aye Becky! Look! Its lover boy!" Gabriella yelled to some random guy.

"Shut up!" Becky laughed.

"Troy isn't that Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Huh, yeah, so?" Troy said, trying to sound like he didn't care

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on girls, lets go." Tyler said.

"Oh come on daddy!" Becky teased.

"Haha very funny!"

"Well yes it is very funny." Gabriella said butting in.

"Oh? You wanna see funny?" Tyler said.

"No..No Tyler, stop!" Gabriella yelled running away from him, she stopped when she spotted Troy and Victoria. "Ow!" She said when Tyler ran into her.

"Sorry, you stop.. Is that him?"

Gabriella nodded, and soon Becky and Taylor caught up with them. Troy saw Gabriella right when she stopped, she looked hurt, sad and mad.But then he saw Tyler.

Gabriella shook it off and started walking again, "Hey Zach, Chad!" and walked off.

"Hey Gabs!" They yelled, Gabriella stopped and turn to face them, they got nervous because the last time she did this, she started crying and running off, but instead she said, "Its Irresistible Montez to you." and walked way, with Tyler, Becky and Taylor following close behind.

"Irresistible Montez?" Troy asked Zach and Chad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Theres Chapter 13! Hope you liked it, I know it wasn't that good, but its just a filler, as we call it, a filler is when we have a chapter that perpares you for the next. If you have any qusetions go to nikki's profile and you'll find our e-mails, or just click that purple botton down there and review!**


	15. It Takes Two, To Play A Game

**YAY! We're gald you looked the last chapter, we weren't even planning on wirtting it, but my sister said it would be a good idea, oh and the 'irresistible montez', 'krazy becky' and 'K.I.S.S.' were all from my sister, so..Thanks Gaby! Kay now, onward with the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It takes two, to play a game.

Gabriella left Troy, Chad and Zach thinking what she meant by 'Irresistible montez' and who that guys was. But they were brought back to relatey when they heard Miss. 'Irresistible Montez' herself, yell.

"Oh my god!"

"Damn Gabs! Why you got to be so loud?" Becky said, with her hands over her ears.

"Look!" Gabriella yelled, pointing to a black dress, it reached the knee, a low, but now too low, neck line, and was bare back.

"Oh, no Gabster." Tyler said shaking his head, saying she could never buy that.

"Oh, come on Tyler, please!" Gabriella said and giving her best puppy dog look ever, just then Troy, Zach, Chad, Victoria and her friends.

"Gabi, whats wrong we heard you scream." Troy said worried.

"I told you not to call me that, and why in the world would you care!" Gabriella snapped, "Please Tyler!", she didn't wait for an answer she pulled him in there and tried on the dress. Troy couldn't help but thing about beautiful she would look in that dress.

"Come on." Taylor said to Becky who was still standing with the guys.

"Yeah, she has problems." Victoria said to her friends, and they laughed in agreement. "Oh, Troy look! Thats sooo cute!" Vicki yelled and dragged Troy into the same store.

Gabriella and Victoria was trying on clothes, while the others sat waiting for them to come out. Gabriella came out first, a did a little spin.

"What do you think?" She said smiling.

"You look soo hot!" Becky and Taylor said.

"Yeah you do!" Zach said, and everyone looked at him, "what she does."

"Why, thank you Zach!" Gabriella laughed.

Just then Victoria came out in a black strap less dress, that reached just above the knee.

"Wow, you look hot girl!" One of her friends said.

"What do you think Troy?"

"Umm, wow." Troy didn't know what to say but he remembered Tyler, "You look very beautiful."

"Thanks!"

"Tyler?" Gabriella said more of a whine then a question.

"No."

"Tyler!"

"No."

"Tyler! Please if you say not, i'll stay here in this dress until you let me have it!" Gabriella pouted.

"Ugh, why do you have the power to do this?" Tyler asked getting up and telling her to go change.

"Because, she 'Irresistible Montez', thats what she does." Becky said, in 'a-matter-of-fact' tone.

"I should have knew this was coming." Tyler said, and Gabriella came out and handed him the dress.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey Troy, do you think I should get this?" Victoria asked.

"Umm, if you want."

"Kay i'll go change."

"So Tyler, would you like to go out sometime?" Gabriella said loud enough so Troy could here, but not too loud that he could tell she wanted him too.

"Sure, tomorrow night? Say seven? I'll pick you up."

"Umm, isn't that a problem since your staying at her house?" Becky asked.

"Well I'll pick her up from her room then."

"Whatever you say."

When Becky, Taylor, Tyler and Gabriella go out of there, they started laughing.

"Oh, Becky that was perfect!" Taylor said laughing.

"Yeah Becky, you should have see Troy's face when he knew that Tyler was staying." Gabriella said.

"Hey, it was all part of the plan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Troy, why did you tell Victoria that Gabs was your ex? I mean you never went out with her, did you?" Zach asked.

"Haha, man, no I didn't, I don't why I did that, I guess I wish I did." Troy replied.

"Wow, how much times could someone say 'I' in one sentences." Zach joked.

Just then Victoria came back and walk to Troy and said, "You know, that Gabriella girl really likes you."

"What would make you think that?"

"Hello! Didn't you hear the way she asked, that whatever his name is out? Even I heard that, and I was in the dressing room. Shes trying to make you jelous."

"What? No, shes not like that." Troy said.

"Think about it Troy, she tried on that dress, and ingnored you."

"Well.." Troy started but got cut off by one of Victoria's friends.

"You should make her jelouse too!"

"Yeah, that would be so fun, Troy what do you say?"

"Umm, I guess."

"Kay I'll be back ." Victoria ran off to pay for her dress, with her little friends following.

"What the hell was that?" Zach yelled and slapped Troy on the head.

"What was that for?"

"How could you be so stupid!"

"How am I being stupid?"

"You can't answer my question with a question." Zach said.

"Fine i'm beging stupid because, you fill in the blank." Troy said trying to find out why he was being 'stupid'.

"What if you fall for Victoria while your trying to make Gabriella jelous, then what? Never talk to Gabriella ever again?"

"Well you won't have to worry about that, because i'm not."

"Sure, whatever."

Just then the guys heard some yelling out side, and went to see what was going on. They didn't expect to see Victoria and Gabriella about to kill each other. When you look to the right you see Tyler holding back Gabriella and Becky and Taylor trying to calm her down, when you look to the left you see Victoria yelling, "Go ahead let her go!"

Finally Troy said, "What is going on here?"

"Your little stalker here, just doesn't want to let you go." Victoria said trying to sound sweet.

"Stalker? Stalker! Thats really smart!" Gabriella laughed.

"Gabs calm down." Tyler whispered.

"Again I ask, whats going on here?" Troy said a little louder.

Just then Gabriella pushed him against the wall and started yelling at him, " What makes you think you have the right to tell her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little girlfriend here said you told her, that I was your girlfriend and you don't know why I dumped you! I never went out with you!" Gabriella yelled louder.

"Gabs come on, let it go." Tyler said putting his hand on her arm.

She let go of Troy and said, "You know Troy, it takes two to play a game." and walked away.

She left Becky and Taylor thinking what she meant by that, because she said it the other day as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:Hey there you go, I know it wasn't our best, but hey, at lease we updated right? Lol...So review if you can. Oh and remember more reviews, means quicker updates!**


	16. Let me GO!

**A/N:Hey pplz! Heres the next chapter, hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews! We really apprecate it!**

**sorry we didn' t update in a while, we would have updated 4 days ago, but it wouldn't let us..mean huh? Lol**

**Disclaimer: I only own Becky, Zach, Victoria and the plot...Sad huh?**

**

* * *

**

Let Me GO!

The next day was a Monday, so that meant school. Yes the place where most teens hate. Gabriella usually liked to go, but now, thats the one place she would never go. So around 6:00 she woke up and took a shower for about 15 minutes. After her shower, she tried to wake up Becky, but failed. She did the only thing she could think of, since she always answers her phone, no matter what time it was, she called Becky and told her to wake up. About 5 minutes, Becky came out of her room and stumbled into the bathroom and took a shower. While Becky was in the shower, Gabriella started to get ready for school. She went into her closet and pulled out a white shirt, and a blue tank to go over it, dark blue jeans, and white Baby Phat shoes. Then she started on her hair, she stirghtened her hair and put a flower on her right ear. Right when Gabriella was putting the flower in her hair, Becky came in her room in a brown baby doll top, faded jeans and black air forces. Her hair was down and curly.

"That was fast." Gabriella said.

"Well, at my other school I always woke up with only half an hour to get there." Becky said sitting on Gabriella's bed.

"'Kay i'm ready lets go. Bye Tyler!"

"Bye girls!" Tyler was going to stay home because Tyler was two years older then Gabriella so he grad. High school.

* * *

At the Bolton's no one was up yet, around 6:30 Mrs. Bolton woke up the boys, and told them they have to be out of the house in 45 minutes. Troy and Zach slowly got up and got ready. They both went to the closet, and got their clothes. Troy came down in a black shirt and jeans and black Adidas. Zach was in a Blue Ecko shirt, jeans, and Black shoes.

"Come on boys, you need to get going." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Alright mom, bye." Troy said walking out the door.

"Bye aunty."

They arrived at school around 8 minutes later. Troy parked his car and walked into the halls of East High. He met up with Chad and off to find Victoria. On his 'mission' he spotted Gabriella talking to Becky, Taylor and some other girls he didn't see before.

"Hey Taylor, Becky." Chad said walking up to them, with Zach following, leaving Troy to look for his 'girlfriend'

"Hey guys." Becky and Taylor said.

"Gabs."

"Hey." Gabriella said with a small smile.

The bell rang letting the students know to get to class. It was home room, so luckily Gabriella didn't have to be alone with Troy.

Ms. Darbus was talking to the class about, who knows what. She kept talking, and talking, and talking! Finally the bell rang!

"Yes!" Troy thought, when he got out of the class, but soon remembered that he had Gabriella in his next class.

Gabriella made her way slowly to her next class, when Becky came up to her.

"Hey, you have Troy next don't you?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me!"

"Well good think I did."

"Huh?" Gabriella asked.

"I mean your trying to make Troy all mad or whatever right?"

"Yes Becky."

" Well, then pretend like nothings wrong, like he didn't do anything and Victoria is and always was his girlfriend."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Just do it, and see what happens, I got to get to class, see you later!" Becky said, and running off so she wouldn't be late.

* * *

Gabriella thought of what Becky was talking about and decided to try, and see what happens. If something goes wrong, Gabriella would kill her!When Gabriella got into class, she sat on her desk until class started, or when Troy came in, which ever one comes first.

Troy of course came before class started. Once Troy walked in class, he looked around and saw Gabriella laughing with this girl she sits next too. The girls said something to her because she look his way and smiled. Troy thought she was smiling to someone else, but when he keep looking at him he smiled back.The teacher told the class to settle down, and she started with her lesson.

Troy ripped out a piece of paper and wrote:

**I thought you were mad at me, what happened?**

And he passed it to the person behind him, to pass it to Gabriella. She was taking notes, when the note flew on her desk, she opened it, not caring if she ripped it or not and read it. She wrote back and gave it back.**(A/N: Troy is Bold and Gabriella is Italic)**

_I was never mad Troy, I don't know what your talking about._

**I know you Gabs, and I know you we're mad.**

_Fine I was, but it's okay. Really _

Troy just let it go, he knew Gabriella wouldn't lie about that, would she? No she wouldn't, he thought. After class, Gabriella wanted to get out so badly, so she kind of pushed everyone out of the way. But of course Troy just had to talk to her.

"Gabs, are you sure your okay?" Troy asked grabbing her arm.

"I'm fine Troy! Really." Gabriella answered similing and walked away, with Troy following.

"Zach!" Becky yelled for who knows what reason.

"Gabs!" Zach yelled and hidding behind her.

"What happened?"

"Becky was saying that she didn't know what her teacher was talking about, and Zach said, when does she ever, and here we are now." Taylor said.

"Oh." Gabriella said not really listening.

"So I see you guys worked everything out." Becky said, well more liked yelled, but no one noticed but Gabriella.

"Yes." Troy said happy.

"Is that right Gabs?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Yeah, nice huh?"

"Well since we all have free-period now, what do you guys want to do? I mean since basketball season didn't start, and no musicals are in the making yet." Chad asked.

"I don't know, I'll be back." Gabriella said, and walking off to the bathroom.

"Lets go!" Becky yelled and ran to the bathroom.

"You know some things really wrong with you." Gabriella said as Becky ran past her.

"Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom with each other?" Zach asked, "I mean what do they do?"

"Plan a way out." Chad joked.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Troy said, just then Victoria came and said hi to the guys.

* * *

"He actually believed you?" Becky laughed.

"Seems like that."

"Well we should get back out there." Taylor said.

"Umm, Becky wait, tone it down a bit, your scaring people." Gabriella said slowly.

"Haha, very funny Gabs!"

When they got back out they saw the guys with Victoria. Becky and Taylor gave Gabriella a 'don't kill her' look, and she answered with a "I'll try not too."

"Shes coming." Victoria whispered, and Troy started laughing. Chad and Zach thought he was so stupid for doing this but went along with it, for a little bit anyways.

"Whats so funny? I want to laugh too." Becky whined.

"Becky, no." Gabriella said, shaking her head.

"Well Troy here was just telling me how he tried waking up Zach this morning, well we got to go, see you guys later!" Victoria said and pulling Troy with her.

Once they were gone, Zach said, "How is that funny?"

"I don't know, you know shes not the smartest person." Chad said.

"I noticed." Zach said, making everyone laugh.

* * *

About a week later, Gabriella, Becky and Taylor, along with Tyler went to the park just for a walk. Gabriella in jeans, and a black tank, and black k-swiss shoes. Becky in a baby phat skirt and a white tank with blue and yellow airforces. Taylor in faded jeans, and a blue tank, and white Adidas. Lastly Tyler in a blue and white polo shirt and loose jeans, and grey and white airforces.

"Hurry up guys!" Becky yelled.

"Aye, I swear that girl has been acting weird lately." Gabriella said before running off to catch up with her.

"Hey come back here! If something happens to you, Gabriella your mom will kill me!" Tyler yelled.

"Your too old!" Taylor joked, "Come on have some fun."

"Yeah Tyler!" They heard Becky yell.

They were having a blast that is when they saw Troy, Chad and Zach walking towards them.

"Gosh, do they always have to be everywhere we are?" Gabriella said.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, you know Tyler don't you?" Gabriella said and linking arms with him.

"Umm, no but nice to meet you." Troy said.

"Same here."

"So what are you guys up to?" Zach asked.

"Nothing just hanging out." Becky said.

"Hey why don't you hang out with us." Tyler asked, but getting pinched by Gabriella.

About an half an hour later everyone noticed that Gabriella wasn't really saying anything, just arms linked with either Tyler, Becky or Taylor, but didn't want to bring it up.

"So Gabs, what does 'Irresistible Montez' mean anyways?" Zach asked.

"Oh, its just this nickname that the guys in my other school gave me at my old school."

"Oh, I see, and Becky, I heard you were 'Krazy Becky'?"

"Yeah."

"I see why!"

"Shut up!" Becky said and slapping him in the head.

"So how'd you get that nickname?" Troy asked Gabriella, but she took out her phone and called, someone.

"Umm, well at our old school, no one could say 'no' to her, and the guys made a nickname for all of us, and called the whole group 'K.I.S.S'" Becky said watching her cousin talking on the phone.

"What does 'K.I.S.S.' stand for?"

"Krazy Irresistible Sexy Single." Tyler and Taylor said in unison.

"Hey sorry about that, I forgot I was suppose to call my friend." Gabriella said linking arms with Becky.

"Hey Gabs is something wrong?" Troy asked worried.

"I'm fine Troy." Gabriella said coldly.

"Are you sure because you seem a little off to me." Troy said.

"I'm suprised you even noticed." Gabriella said and walking off.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" Troy said and ran off and grabbed her hand to make her stop.

The rest of them followed just to make sure Gabriella didn't kill him.

"What do you want!"

"Whats wrong!"

"Nothing I said I'm fine!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabi! I know you better then I know my mom, and I know somethings wrong." Troy said in a softer tone, by now people were looking.

"I said, never to call me that! Do you understand! I don't want to talk to you!" Gabriella yelled trying to get away from his grip.

"Gabi-ella, talk to me!"

"NO! Let me go!" She yelled.

"Not until you tell me whats wrong!"

"No! Let me GO!"

"Tell me whats wrong then I'll let you go!"

"No LET GO OF ME!" Gabriella yelled louder, tears running down her face.

"Fine, okay." Troy said and letting her go and watched her run to Tyler and buried her face in his chest.

"Take me home." Gabriella said in between sobs.

"'Kay come on, you guys coming?" Tyler asked Becky and Taylor.

They nodded and Taylor took over for Tyler and taking Gabriella into a hug.

* * *

"What was that?" Zach asked.

"You tell me! I know you guys know whats wrong with her! Tell me NOW!" Troy yelled.

"Hey don't look at us, we don't know anything." Zach said putting his hand up.

"Ugh, why would she be keeping something from me?"

"Hello? Are you blind?" Chad asked, for once he even knew something Troy didn't.

"What?" Just then Becky came back because Gabriella dropped her phone.

"Don't you get it Troy, shes hurt, she thinks shes not good enough for you. But hey, your lost." Becky said and walked away.

"You know shes pretty smart for her age." Chad said.

"I heard that!" Becky yelled.

* * *

**A/N:TaDa! Theres chapter 15! Hoped you guys liked it, don't worry, Troy will come around sooner or later. Remember review if you liked!**


	17. Why me?

**A/N: Hey heres the next chapter, hope you liked the last, if you didn't, then...oh wellz, hopefully this one will be better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart of High School Musical. All I own in the story is Zach, Becky, Victoria and the plot.**

**------------------------------------------------**

Why me?

Right after that whole something at the park, Tyler took the girls home. Tyler had to drop off Taylor because they had school the next day. By the time they got home Gabriella had fallen asleep, which is weird because it was only 5:30! Gabriella was leaning on Becky's shoulder and legs on the seats. Tyler carefully picked her up, and took her out of the car. Becky then got out, closed the door, and opened the front door wide so Tyler could get Gabriella in, without hitting her head. Tyler gently placed her on her bed, and closed the door, and went to find Becky. He found her in the dinning room drinking water.

"Hey, whats up?" Tyler asked sitting next to her.

"I don't know, I mean Gabriella told me to stay away from Troy, but I don't know." Becky sighed.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Tyler, didn't you see how she reacted back there? I mean, I never seen her act like that, and I've seen her act like a lot of things!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I've known her for so long, and she can act a little crazy."

"A little?" Becky said.

"Talking about me?" They heard someone from behind them.

"Hey Gabs, Tyler was the one talking about you!" Becky said pointing a finger at him.

"Me? You were the one th-" Tyler started.

"Guys I was just kidding." Gabriella laughed.

"So, how are you doing?" Becky said hugging her older cousin.

"Fine I guess, you know you guys could have woken me up."

"Yeah, but you looked so cute sleeping like that!" Becky said in a high voice.

"Haha, very funny! Give me that!" Gabriella said, and drinking Becky's water.

"Hey, that was mine!"

* * *

Troy, Chad and Zach was going to the car when Troy got a phone call, guess who...Victoria.

"Ugh, Troy I know you went out with her once, and I think once is enough!" Zach said getting in.

"Hey it's not my fault she likes me." Troy joked.

"Whatever and answer that phone."

"Hello?...Yeah, no, why? NO! Bye!" Toy said and hung up.

"Well?" Chad said.

"Well...Victoria is out of the picture." Troy said starting the car.

"Why, what did you do?" Zach called from the back.

"She wanted to embarrasses Gabs, but I didn't want to, so she got all mad, but said this isn't over."

"Oh.."

* * *

The next day Gabriella wasn't feeling too well, so she asked her mom if she could stay home, she said yes but Becky had to go, and Tyler had to take care of her. Becky left in a brown Guess shirt, dark jeans and brown all-stars.

"I'm leaving!" Becky called and walking out the door.

"Becky wait!" Gabriella called, and Becky walked into her room, "Don't even think about talking to him."

"Yeah, bye! Faker!" Becky yelled and walked out the door.

"So your faking?" Tyler said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe.." Gabriella said, and pulling the covers over her head.

* * *

Becky was walking the halls of East High, she had a pretty good rep. considering that she was Gabriella's cousin and a friend of Zach _Bolton_. She was walking the halls when she heard someone call her name.

"Becky! Becky wait up!" She turned around and was the one only Zach.

"What do you want?" Becky said still walking.

"What your mad at me too?"

"Who else is mad at you?"

"_Your_ cousin and _my_ cousin have more in common then they think." Zach said.

"What? Gabs is not mad at you."

"Yeah, sure..."

"So I know you didn't come up to me just so we can see if my cousin likes you or not, so whats up?" Becky said opening her locker.

"Well no, I didn't see Gabriella yet, so I was wondering if you knew where she was."

"Yeah, she at home shes, umm, not feeling too good today."

"Oh, well give this to her." Zach said giving her a note and walking aways.

"Whats up with this school and notes?" Becky thought out loud and closing her locker.

* * *

"Guys i'm home!" Becky said putting her bag on the ground.

"Were up here." Gabriella called.

"I could have guessed that." Becky said.

"So, how was your day?"

"Here." Becky said and threw the note on her bed.

"Whats this for, and whos it from?"

"How would I know that? I just give it to you."

Gabriella opened the note and read it, twice, fine four times. Becky and Zach just sat there, watching.

"Any day would be nice Gabster." Tyler said.

"Huh? Oh, umm, here." Gabriella said giving it to them.

Becky grabbed it and read it, over, and over.

"What does this mean?"

"What does it say?" Tyler said.

"It takes two, to play a game." Gabriella said.

"Why does everyone say that? And what does it mean?" Tyler said.

"You know Tyler, older doesn't always mean wiser." Gabriella laughed.

"Who is it from?" Tyler asked.

Gabriella and Becky looked at each other and answered, "Victoria."

* * *

"Did you give her the note?"

"Yes Troy I did, now leave me alone." Zach said getting in the house."I still don't know why you didn't just give it to her, yourself."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So what does that note mean anyways?" Zach asked.

"Huh? Oh its this little inside joke me and her use to say." Troy said.

"Again, what does it mean?"

"I can't, we promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone." Troy said going into his room.

"Fine, I'll just ask Becky." Zach said once he heard Troy's door close.

* * *

"Umm, Gabs, what does this mean?" Becky asked holding up the note.

"Oh, its this little inside joke, we made."

"You and Victoria?" Tyler asked, Gabriella just looked at him, like he was the stupidest person a live.

"Yeah, sure." Gabriella said shaking her head.

Becky slapped Tyler on the head and said, "Her and Troy, you idiot!"

"Well sorry!"

"Aye.." Gabriella sighed.

"Well, anyways, Gabriella, what does this mean?" Becky asked again.

"I can't tell you, I promised him I wouldn't." Gabriella said, walking out of the room, and onto her balcony.

"Fine, I'll just ask Zach." Becky whispered.

* * *

Troy was looking out his window, thinking of that day, that they made that 'inside joke.'

Flash Back

_It was about a year ago, they were in Troy's living room, playing a video game, but of course Gabriella didn't want to play. _

_"Come one Gabi, play with me."_

_"No, Troy I told you, i'm not going to play, just drop it." Gabriella said._

_"Come one, please!"_

_"No."_

_"You know what they say Gabi." Troy started._

_  
"Oh, and whats that?"_

_"It takes two, to play a game."_

_"Oh, really? Because the last time I checked it takes two, to do a lot of things."_

_"Like what?" Troy asked._

_"Just give me the thing." Gabriella said, and started playing._

Flash Back

Troy still didn't know what she was talking about that day, but every time they did something that the other didn't want to do, they always said, "it takes two, to play a game." and the other one knew that they were talking about. While the others just stood there, confused.

* * *

Gabriella was out on her balcony, thinking of the same day Troy was thinking about. She always went out there to think, the wind was just right, it wasn't too hot, or too cold, it was..._Perfect._ Just then Gabriella knew it wasn't Victoria who gave her the note, it was Troy.

When Gabriella was outside, Becky pulled out her cell phone, and called Zach, it rang twice then Zach pick up, breathing heavily.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, did you just come back from a run or something?" Becky asked.

_"Yeah, my phone was up here, and I was in the living room, so I.." Zach started but got cut off by Becky._

"Oh, okay I get it. So, who was the note from?"

_"I..I can't tell you that."_

"Zach, i'm not stupid, I know it's from Troy." Becky said.

_"Well, if you knew that, then why did you ask?"_

"Shut up, and listen. Kay, what does 'it takes two, to play a game' mean?"

_"Umm, I don't know, I thought Gabriella would've told you."_

"No, I thought Troy would have told you."

"They said, they promised." They said at the same time.

"Oh, I got to go, Gabriella is coming back, bye." Becky said and hung up.

* * *

"Who was that?" Troy asked.

"Oh, Becky."

"So, you guys like going out or something?"

"Ha, umm, where'd you get that idea?"

"I was just asking, don't get all excited." Troy said and walking to his room.

"Yeah, well, at lease I talk on the phone." Zach said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What?" Troy called.

"I don't know, leave me alone!"

"Whatever."

* * *

"Hey Gabs, can I talk to you?" Tyler said.

"Sure."

"A lone." Tyler said turning to Becky.

"Fine, I get when i'm not wanted." Becky said leaving the room and walking over to Troy's house.

"Gabs, you haven't let anyone call you 'Gabi' since, well, you know." Tyler said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gabriella sighed.

* * *

Troy and Zach were in the living room, just sitting, they didn't know what to do, they were stuck at home, with no car, since Troy's dad's car broke. They were about to go play some basketball when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Zach said, and opening the door, only to find Becky.

"Hey, I have to talk to Troy about something, can I come in?" Becky asked.

"Sure, come in." Zach said opening the door wider.

"Hey, whats up Becky?" Troy said sitting down.

"I need to talk to you."

"Does Gabi-ella, know your here?"

"No, thats why I need to make this fast." Becky said sitting down.

"Kay, lets hear it." Troy said.

"Do you know why she lets you call her 'Gabi'?" Becky asked.

"Umm, I don't know."

"Well, let me start from the beginning." Becky started.

"This is going to be a while." Zach said, and Becky shot him a look.

"Gabriella's dad died when she was about like 13, the same time she started to move, she only had her mom and brother. Her dad used to call her 'Gabi' all the time, her brother too. She felt safe with them, like nothing could ever to her. But when her dad died, she only let her brother call her that, and no one else." Becky said.

"Then why does she let me call her that?" Troy asked.

"Troy, "Becky started, "She felt safe with you, she felt like you would never hurt her, Gabriella had a bad time after her dad died, she was made fun of, for some stupid reason, thats when she became like she is now, but about a year later, she went into the 8th grade, everything changed, she got a boyfriend, and became, her old self. Outgoing, fun, crazy, and well irresistible."

Becky stopped so Troy could let it soak in, but continued, "When she saw you kiss Victoria.."

"She left like I hurt her." Troy finished.

"Right, and now, she won't let you call her that." Becky said, looking at the clock, "Oh, I got to go, Gabriellas going to kill me, if she found out I left, more like Tyler, but, anyways, bye!"

"Okay...Wow." Zach said once Becky left.

"You got that right." Troy said softly.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get my 'Gabi' back." Troy said getting up and walking into his room, but stopped and said, "It takes two people, to do a lot right Zach."

* * *

**A/N: There the chapter! Hope you guys liked it, Nikki and I felt like we had to clear somethings up, soooooo we did! DUH! Lol, memeber review for more chapters, this MIGHT be the last one for a while...Nikkis leaving in like 4 days, and i'm leaving in like 6, soo...yeah..lol, just to give you guys a heads up...**


	18. How Dare You!

**A/N: Hey everyone, since you guys reviwed more then we thought you would, heres the next chapter, now I warn you, if you don't want to be mad, cuz this IS the last time were going to update...maybe..Then I suggest you don't read this, until we update again..And don't worrie, were only going to be gone for a month, its not the like whole summer! **

**Disclaimer: We own, nothing! Only Becky, Zach, Victoria and the plot.**

**Your probaly not going to see Victoria that much anymore...So...yeah..Lol...**

* * *

How Dare You?

After Becky left, Troy was in his room, thinking of what she just told him. He didn't think Gabriella felt like that. He felt so stupid for doing that to someone as sweet as her. Troy had to get her back, he missed talking to her everyday, her laugh, smile, voice, okay lets face it, he missed her. Troy put on another shirt, and walked out of the house. He didn't care if they wouldn't let him talk to her, he didn't care if she didn't want to talk to him. He was going to talk to her, one way or another. When Troy got to her house, he knocked on the door, and Becky answered, she said, she was in her room, and it was okay to go talk to her. But before he went out there Becky pulled him and talked to him for a little while.

"Troy, don't worry, Tyler is our good friend, so, don't feel like your lossing her to him." Becky said and walked away.

Troy walked up to Gabriella's room, he was about to open her door, when he heard the soft voice of Jasmine Trias's Kung Paano, playing in the background. Troy opened the door to find Gabriella leaning on here dresser, singing along. Troy smiled to him self, he missed her singing voice.

"Gabs?" Troy whispered after the song was done.

Gabriella looked up and saw the one and only Troy Bolton standing in her room. She didn't want to talk to her, she didn't know what to say. She couldn't just start talking and it would be like this never happened. She decided to at lease let him in, so she looked at him and said, "Hey, come in."

Troy walked in, closed the door, and sat on the other side of the room. They sat there for about 5 minutes, saying nothing, and with Becky and Tyler listening right out the door.

"Gabs, please you need to talk to me sometimes." Troy said breaking the silence.

"No, Troy I really don't." Gabriella said coldly.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that."

"You think? Troy, you know I liked you and you went and pulled something like that?" Gabriella said, facing him.

"Well no Gabriella, I didn't know." Troy said.

"Well now you do, but, it doesn't matter now does it?"

"Gabriella! Would you just listen to me?" Troy said rasing his voice a little.

"NO! Get out of MY ROOM!"

"Gabriella! I need to talk to you!"

"Well Troy I don't want to talk to you!" Gabriella yelled back.

"You guys are going to talk, weather you like it or not!" They heard Tyler yell from outside, but quickly got a smack from Becky.

Once again, they sat there in silence, until, Gabriella spoke up.

"Troy, do you have any idea how much you hurt me that day? Huh? Do you have ANY idea?"

"No, but I bet it felt something, like someone just tore you heart out and stepped on it right in front of you, something like that, right?"

Gabriella didn't know what to say after that, he was right, but she couldn't let him know that. She had to have the upper hand.

"I miss you." Troy just blurted out.

Gabriella just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Right now would be a really good time to say something." Troy said carefully.

* * *

When Gabriella didn't say anything, Becky pulled Tyler into her room. 

"This is not good, not good at all." Becky said.

"Huh?"

"Tyler, I need you to focus." Becky said.

"Okay.."

"Gabriella and Troy are in a room, with each other, when they haven't talked for like a month. Now he just said he missed her, and she didn't say anything."

"I know that." Tyler said.

"Ugh!" Becky sighed and walked out.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Gabriella exclaimed, "You think you could just come in my room and tell me you miss me? Troy i'm sorry, but it doesn't work like that." 

"Gabriella! Just talk to me! Thats all I want!" Troy yelled standing up.

"Talk about what Troy! Huh? How you and Miss. Slut are happy and soon getting married?" Gabriella guessed.

"What? You think I like her? Gabriella she was my ex."

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better." Gabriella said scarcastlly.

"Thats not what I meant, I mean, that, I, umm, yes I did like her, but now I like someone else."

"Well, i'm happy, now are we done here? Or are you going to tell me you have kids too."

"Gabriella Kailee Montez, just hear me out, will you!" Troy started, "I'm sorry, i'm sorry if I hurt you, sorry if you thought I didn't care for you."

"How dare you!" Gabriella cried, then ran to Troy and started hitting him, "How dare you come in my house, and say that? How could you? How could you make me feel like that? How could you kiss her! Troy! How could you!" Gabriella yelled, tears falling down her face."I HATE YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Just then Becky and Tyler ran to listen.

Troy just let her hit him like that, he was too shocked to do anything, when she stopped, she fell to the ground and cried, Troy ran up to her and hugged her, "I hate me too." He started. "Gabriella, i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, you know I would have never wanted to hurt you." Troy said, letting a few tears fall.

* * *

**A/N:Tada! Yes it's short..but...yeah... I know most of you hate us, leaving you with this..But we have too...Sorry. Oh and I know this isn't our best chapter, but this happened to our friends a few days ago, and it made us cry..Weird I know, but hey, we're a true girl!**


	19. Whole Name and Brat!

**A/N: Hey Nikki hurr! Yes, yes, yes..We're back! Lol, my flight was today so i'm like really tired but Becky and I thought you would like an update right! Lol..Well thanks to ALL who reviewed! Now..On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: We own HSM...**

**

* * *

**

Whole Names and Brats.

An hour later Gabriella calmed down, and fell asleep, Troy had gone home before Becky killed him for making her cry.

It was early morning around 3 when Gabriella woke up, sweating and on her bed. The memory came rushing back to her. She just lied there, tears falling, but fell back to sleep. Becky knew Gabriella still loves him, but too stubborn to do anything about it. On the other side of the street, Troy was on his bed thinking. Thinking about what he said, thinking about what Gabriella did, and what she said. Troy didn't know what to do, he just had to get her back. He didn't know how, and he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to get his 'Gabi' back.

"You should really get some sleep." Zach said walking into Troy's room.

"How do you expect me to sleep?"

"Well fine, only because it's a three-day weekend."

"Yeah, thanks mom." Troy said.

* * *

"Becky, Becky, Becca!" Tyler yelled, waking her up.

"What the hell do you want! I'm tired." Becky whined.

"Well i'm sorry! Now wake up, Zachs here to see you." When Tyler said that, Becky jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. Zach laughed and told Zach she'll be down soon. Becky came down in shorts and brown tank.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Nothing umm, can we talk?" Zach asked.

"Sure, Tyler, we'll be in my room!" Becky shouted. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I like you." Zach said after what seemed like a year of silence.

"Huh?" Becky said in shock.

"I like you." He repeated.

"Well I like you too."

"No, Becky," Zach started, "I like you, like you."

"Oh." Becky said walking to the window.

"Your not going to jump are you?" Zach laughed.

"Why would I do that?" Becky said and walking up to Zach, "When I could do this." and kissing him, it wasn't the kind of kiss like when you love the person. It was, sweet and innocent, perfect for you first kiss.

"Becky, I came here because I need to talk to you."

"Gabriella and Troy?" Becky guessed.

"Yeah, i'm worried about him, he came home all upset and said, 'If Becky comes, tell her not to kill me, i'm sorry.' Now why would a sweet girl like you want to kill my cousin?" Zach asked.

"I don't know, I didn't say anything." Becky said sounding innocent.

"Becky now."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Becky May Fernandez." Zach said using her whole name.

"Don't use my full name, and i'm serious, I didn't do anything, Troy came talked to Gabs, she started crying, then yelling and Troy went bye-bye." Becky explained.

"Oh Troy went bye-bye?" Zach said mocking her and picking her up and tickeling her.

"Hey Beck-" Gabriella said opening the door, "Never mind."

"Stop! Stop! Zach, umm, something Bolton!" Becky said in between her laughs.

"My own girlfriend doesn't even know my middle name, that hurts."

"Oh, you such a, a, brat!"

"A brat? Thats it?"

"Shut up." Becky said hitting him and walking into Gabriella's room.

"Hey, did you need anything?" Becky asked.

"Oh, umm I found it." Gabriella said holding up her nail file.

"He did say he misses you." Becky said sitting on the bed next to her cousin.

"Yeah, I was there Becky."

"Oh really? I thought you were too busy yelling at him."

"Do you think I liked yelling at him? Making him feel bad? Damn it Becky, I love him!" Gabriella cried.

"I was woundering when you were going to say that."

"Huh?"

"Talk to him." Becky said and left.

Gabriella sat there thinking weather or not to call Troy. She missed Troy a lot, but how could she trust him again? She thought about what Troy said about not wanting to hurt her. She picked up her phone and called Troy.

"One ring, two, three, four, five." Gabriella said and his answering machine came on.

Gabriella got up and changed into a denim skirt, black tank and nude wedges, she told Becky, Tyler and Zach that she was going to Troy's house. When she got there she didn't expect to see...

* * *

**A/N: We know it wasn't that good, but we just had to update when one of came back Becky came back yesterday, but didn't have a computer. Well as I was saying, we know it wasn't as good as our others, but don't worry, it'll get better soon...Oh there are only about 3 more chapters...**


	20. Just forget it

**A/N: Hey my friend was all like bugging us, cuz we up as our Disclaimer we said that we owned HSM...It was a type-o...So yeah..Lol...oops! Anywayz thanks for all that reviewed...Only if it was like 4 or sumthing...Anyways lets get on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: We DON'T own HSM...**

**-------------------------**

Just forget it...

...Troy sitting on the porch his head in his hands.

"Hey." Gabriella said walking slowly to Troy.

Troy looked up, his eyes puffy and red, which meant he was crying. "Gabs, hey."

"You said you wanted to talk, now talk." Gabriella said sitting down on the step next to him.

Troy was still in awe that she would even talk to him, let alone go to his house. He didn't want to say anything that would hurt her again, so he had to chose his words carefully. "Gabriella," he started, "I'm so sorry you thought I didn't think I care about you, truth is Gabriella, I care about you so much."

"Tell me one thing," Gabriella said looking at him, "Why?"

Troy sighed and said, "I don't know, I mean, I know you don't like me so, I thought I'd get back with Victoria."

"Liar! You knew I liked you, what you don't like me?" Gabreilla said.

"You know what Gabirella?" Troy started, "I don't want to be friends with you..." Troy stopped.

"I knew it, just forget it." Gabriella said and ran.

"I want to be way more." Troy whispered after Gabriella left.

--------------------------------

Once Gabriella got home she slammed the door and walked up to Beckys room, barged into her room and saw Becky and Zach on the bed talking.

"Hey Gabs, how di-" Becky started but got cut off.

"Yeah, all that 'I miss you' shit, is all a lie! He told me he doesn't want to be friends with me!" Gabriella yelled and stormed off to her room.

"I'll leave you two, to talk." Zach said and leaving.

"Call me later." Becky said and walked into Gabriella's room. "What are you talking about?"

"Hew sawid hew doesn't want twoe be fwends wid mew anymore." Gabriella said, but her face was in on a pillow, so it was muffled.

"Huh?" Becky said and sat on the bed next to Gabriella.

"He, said, he, doesn't, want, to, be, friends, with, me." Gabriella said in between sobs.

Becky couldn't believe that Troy would mess up..Again.

-----------------------------------

The next day was a Sunday, so Gabriella slept in from the events from the pervious day. While Becky woke up around 8:30 and got ready. About 20 minutes later she walked out of the house in forest green-ish tank, low waisted jeans and black adidas, and made her way to the Bolton's. Once she got there, she rang the door bell and Zach answered the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here..Whats wrong?" Zach asked once he saw that his girlfriend didn't look too happy.

"Whats wrong?" Becky let out a little laugh, "Whats wrong is that your cousin messed up...AGAIN!" Becky yelled.

"Whoa, calm down," Zach said and made her sit, "What happened?"

Just then Troy himself came down, "He told my cousin that he doesn't want to be friends with her anymore."

"What? Troy whats wrong with you?" Zach asked.

"What she didn't let me finish." Troy said defending himself.

"Well you could have called her or something." Becky said.

"Yeah, but Zach told me that not to." Troy said.

"Whats wrong with you?" Becky said and smacked Zach on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Never mind, Troy you have to get her back, shes really a wreck without you."

"What can I do?" Troy asked.

"Just come to my house, and I'll take care of everything else." Becky said and left.

-----------------------------------------------------

Troy listened to Becky this time and went to her house around an hour later. Once Troy got to their house, Becky said to go up to her room, and don't come back down until it was all okay.

Troy was going up to his room, until he over heard her conversation with someone on the phone. **(A/N: Normal is Gabriella Italic is the person on the phone.)**

"Your impossible." Gabriella laughed.

_"Yeah soo, you know you still love me."_

"Yeah, I do, how could I not love you?"

_"Well you could but since i'm your cousin, its hard."_

"Right, well I got to go, talk to you later, love yah!" Gabriella said and hung up.

Troy couldn't believe that Gabriella was going out with someone. He was about to go when Gabriella came out, her eyes all red and puffy. Troy knew she was crying.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked coldly.

**--------------------------------**

**A/N: Hey one more chapter! I know I know, but we think its time for an end...**

**Oh and Becky is making another story, and asking if anyone would like to co-write, if not...then shes stuck with us! Haha!**


	21. Not This Time

**A/N: Hey everyone this is the last chapter! First we'd like to thank EVERYONE the reviewed, your the reason why we kept on updating. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own HSM...**

**

* * *

**

Not This Time

"Gabriella we need to talk." Troy said.

"I don't want to talk to you." Gabriella said coldly.

"Please." Troy begged.

"Gabriella your going to talk to him weather you like it or not!" Tyler and Becky yelled in unison.

Gabriella sighed, and invited him into her room. Once they got into the room, Becky ran and put a chair under the door nob, so they couldn't get out.

In the room, it was very akward. Gabriella was on her bed, and Troy was leaning on the room, looking at her.

"What?" Gabriella asked when she saw him looking at her.

"Nothing."

When Troy didn't say anything, she grabbed a book from her nightstand and started reading. Troy walked towards her bed and sat next to her. Gabriella feeling weird, moved over so she wasn't too close to him.

* * *

Becky, Zach and Tyler were all down in the living room, talking.

"I don't hear anything, is that bad?" Becky asked slowly.

"See I told you she was slow sometimes." Tyler joked which earned a slap by Becky.

"Shut up!" Becky whined.

"Don't worry Becky you know I still like you." Zach said placing her on his lap.

"You better." Becky said.

* * *

"Gabriella." Troy started.

"Yes." Gabriella answered, not taking her eyes out of her book.

"Could you stop reading please." Troy said.

"Fine, What?" Gabriella said putting her book down.

"I know your mad at me." Troy stopped when he heard Gabriella cough, "I know your mad, but please just talk to me."

"I let you in my room, I let my own cousin lock me up with you. What more do you want?"

"I want you to be my friend again!"

"Troy your the one that said you didn't want to be friends with me." Gabriella said.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Well then, finish!"

"I can't."

"Why!" Gabriella yelled.

"Because."

"You have to use full sentences!" Becky said getting really bored.

Once Becky yelled, they stopped talking and just sat there.

Just then Gabriella's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Gabs, its me."_

"Oh, and whos 'me'?" Gabriella joked.

_"Aww thats mean!"_

"Yeah, so? Whats up?" Gabriella said, making like Troy wasn't even there.

_"Whats wrong with you?"_

"Nothing, but the little thing I was telling you about." Gabriella said referring to Troy.

"You told your boyfriend about us?" Troy said.

"What are you talking about! Trisha, I got to call you back." Gabriella said and hung up. "What do you mean 'boyfriend'?"

"I heard you talking before..."

"You were spying on me? Oh my god! Troy get out, get out right now!" Gabriella said.

Troy was about to walk to the door when he heard Zach say something. "Don't you even think about getting out! I'm not going to let you in your house until you settle this."

"I guess I can't leave." Troy said to Gabriella.

"Gabriella your going to settle this right now, we're sending someone up right now!" Becky yelled, and send the person up.

"Hey." She said walking in.

"Becky! What the hell is she doing here!" Gabriella yelled.

"Just shut up and listen!" Tyler yelled back.

"Listen Gabriella, Troy really likes you."

"You know what Victoria, I don't trust you, so whatever you say, won't effect what I think about Troy."

"Do you know how lucky you are, someone likes you for you, not for being someone else. Troy is one of a kind and you Gabriella has his heart, so don't mess this up."

"Two things Victoria, one I don't have Troy's heart, he said he only wants to be friends and two, I didn't mess up, he did. By kissing you." Gabriella, "Now get out, or I'll make you get out." At this point Gabriella was so annoyed.

"Sorry Troy, I tryed." Victoria said and left.

"Okay Gabriella, since your not going to talk, please just listen, if you don't want anything to do with me after, I'll leave you alone, I promise." Troy said.

"Fine."

"Umm, I'm sorry, I know you know that, but for some reason your holding something against me, I know once you made up your mind, it's really hard to change it, but i'm not leaving here until you tell me what are you mad about." Troy said, not looking at her the whole time, when he looked up at her, he noticed she was crying.

"I don't know." Gabriella whispered.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

"I don't know." Gabriella said louder.

"I know you know."

"Troy please, I can't do this right now." Gabriella said, her voice sounded a little crack, Troy knew she was holding in a sob.

"We need to do this, Gabriella I need you, I can't think staright, I can't focuses in school, when I know your mad at me." Troy said.

"Troy please." Gabriella cried.

"No Gabriella you need to hear this. When you ran off today, you didn't let me finish."

Just then Gabriella had enough and let out a loud sob and stood up to get out of her room. Just then she felt a strong hold on her.

"Let go." Gabriella said without looking at him.

"No, not this time." Troy said.

"Troy, please. LET ME GO!" Gabriella yelled.

Becky, Zach and Tyler ran to her room, took the chair and opened the door.

"No, I'm never letting go."

"Troy please, I don't want to do this right now." Gabriella cried.

"Gabriella you know I love you."

"No, no, no." Gabriella repeated over, and over. By then Becky had tears forming.

"Yes Gabriella, I'm sorry, for everything, hurting you, kissing Victoria, and losing your trust. I would do anything to get that back." Troy said still had a hold of her wrist.

Gabriella had enough, her legs gave in and she fell to the floor, Troy bent down and hugged her, Gabriella tried to push him away but couldn't.

"No your not, your just saying that, I know boys like you Troy, you get the girl, and you hurt them."

"You don't believe that do you?" Troy asked.

"No, but I."

"You what? Don't want to be with me?" Troy asked softly.

"I do, its just that, how do I know your not going to hurt me again Troy? Huh? How do I know?" Gabriella asked looking into his eyes.

"Just trust me." Thats all Troy had to say.

By now, Becky was crying with Zach holding her and Tyler leaning on her door frame with a smile on his face.

Gabriella managed to smile through her tears, "I think I could do that."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry." Troy said one last time.

"I know, and Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Hmm?" Troy said still holding her.

"It's Gabi." Gabriella said with a smile. "And I love you too."

"Alright Gabi." Troy said.

"Thanks 'cuz." Troy and Gabriella said to Becky and Zach.

"Hey, thats what cousins are for." Becky said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I hate to leave, because that means I have to leave all the people that reviewed! But I'll be back with another story..I promise..**


End file.
